Dear Alice
by DramaGeek2010
Summary: Edward came back to Bella after New Moon, but she then abandoned him. She isn't who she says she is. When she snaps, what does she do? Where does she go? And the biggest question: Who is she?
1. Letter 1

Dear Alice,

I don't know what to do. Edward is in love with me, but I fear that I do not love him in the same way. Then, there is Jacob. He is convinced that fighting for me will make me love him. He doesn't understand that nothing he can do can make me love him in any way other than a brother. I feel like I'm being thrown into A Midsummer Night's Dream with everyone fighting for me, with different worlds warring for my soul. No one understands how complex my life really is. I can't even explain it without fearing for the safety of myself and anyone I tell.

I want to tell you all everything, but I can't. What do I do, Alice? I need your help. I want to talk to you, all of you, completely and openly, telling you everything about me. I feel horrible for lying to you, to Edward, to Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Jasper, and even Rosalie.

Would she hate me the way she does now if she knew everything there was to know about me? I wish she would tell me her story. I want to know why she seems to hate me. I want to be able to relate to her like I can with everyone else.

I am protective of those close to me. I can't stand the thought of anyone I care about getting hurt and would do anything to save them if it was within my power. I can relate to Esme.

People have called my insane, just like you Alice. I was almost put into a psyche ward for something I couldn't control. It was only dreams that carried over into my waking moments. Please, Alice, I need you.

I've nearly been killed by an almost incurable illness. This illness, you cannot understand. It is far beyond your comprehension and imagination. That is why I was sympathetic when Edward told me his history.

Unknown to all of you, I am good at healing people. I don't really have a problem with blood, just the idea of intentionally making yourself bleed. I am good at healing people, taking care of the injured. Carlisle isn't the only doctor.

Emmett, oh Emmett. Must you attack bears? That is what killed you. Now you attack them, and they attempt to put up a fight. I've been attacked by many creatures. They are horrid thing that you do not, cannot, and will not understand.

And, dearest Jasper. You are not alone. I know what you feel. I know war. I know death, pain, suffering. I know the burden you carry. I know what it is like to fight for a cause that sometimes you may feel is lost. I know the effects of war, both mentally and physically. Be glad you don't sleep. The memories would haunt you while you dreamt, as well as every waking moment. I am sure the memories of your human life have faded, and you only have to deal with the memories from the vampire wars, which I can only imagine are horrible. Jasper, Jasper. Human wars are so much worse. Vampires don't bleed. To destroy them, all they feel in the fire then nothing. Humans bleed and suffer before they die. For a vampire, death is quick. For humans, death can be annoyingly slow. Imagine slowly bleeding to death and not having anyone there to help you.

But, Rosalie, there is nothing I know about you. You were changed for Edward, but it didn't work out. That's all I now.

I feel alone. I wish I could tell you everything, but the truth is dangerous. There are things in the world far more dangerous than vampires and shape-shifters. There are things that can kill anything with a word. There are monsters that creep unseen through our world, living in plain sight, but unseen by all who do not spend the time to look.

I wish I were my intention to send you this letter, Alice, but I can't. Maybe, one day when there is less danger, I will tell you all the truth. I want to tell you, really I do. There are so many things holding me back. The biggest of these is the nagging feeling that you won't believe me if I tell you, but that thought is always replaced by the idea that, maybe; you and I can't be family. That what I know makes you and me enemies. I couldn't bear to lose you all again.

I just got you back. I will not lose you all again.


	2. Letter 2

Dear Alice,

There is something very important you should know. Charlie isn't my father. Renee isn't my mother. I'm not their daughter, biologically or otherwise. I didn't live in Phoenix. Hell, I'm not even American. Renee is a friend of my dad's from school. They were sweethearts for a while, but they went their separate ways, because they both found someone they loved. When I say they were sweethearts, I mean that everyone thought they were cute together, so their friends set them up together. They pretended to date for a few years, but only went out as friends, never anything more.

My name isn't Isabella Marie Swan. Bella does exist, but she was never in Forks. She hates the cold, and wet. She loves the sun, the warmth, the tropical, and the desert. Bella never left her mother's side, but allowed me to take her place in Forks. Since she hadn't been there in years, no one would notice the switch. All I had to do was dye my hair brown (I'm naturally blonde with, ironically, black streaks).

I'm staying in Forks for safety. Load of good that did. My mother died, and as her final request, I was sent here to "Discover myself." It had something to do with a legacy she left me. As much as I love my mum, I think she was losing it. Why send me to America to give me something she wanted me to have.

On to more important things, Alice dear. I lied. I lied about everything, even when you asked me to be truthful. You now see that I am a very gifted liar. I even fooled Jasper. I am not really eighteen. I'm sixteen.

I am not the girl you all think I am. I hide behind the façade of Bella Swan. I am not Bella Swan. My name is Torrance.


	3. Chapter 1

**A/N To anyone who was confuse about the first two chapters, they were written by Bella, but she isn't going to send them. They're just to get her thoughts onto a page. It will be explained better in the upcoming chapters. The letters were there to introduce the idea of the story. Sorry if they were confusing.**

Chapter 1

Midnight Breakup

I drove to school on one of the rarest of sunny days. Of course, the Cullens weren't there. Are they ever on sunny days? At lunch, Angela and Ben sat down next to me.

"Edward hiking today?" Ben asked.

Everyone in school thought that Esme and Carlisle pulled the kids out for hiking on nice days. I knew better than that, but that comes with knowing that they are vampires that glitter in the sunlight.

"Yeah," I replied, biting into my sandwich, suddenly starving.

"Bella," Angela said, sounding concerned, "are you feeling alright?"

"Yeah, I feel fine," I replied through a mouthful of food. "Why wouldn't I?"

"You look a little flushed."

"My mom called this morning and said that I might have to move back in with her soon. She got me into this really prestigious school I was looking at before I came here."

"That's great, Bella," she said with forced happiness.

"Say what you want, Ang."

She seemed to hesitate, but launch into her real thoughts.

"You just got here. You just got back together with Edward. Are you ready to split back up again? You know that long distance relationships don't work. I don't want to lose my only normal friend." She took a breath. "But it's your choice."

She touched my hand showing her support. Alarm was evident in her eyes.

"My god, Bella. Are you sure you feel fine?" she asked me, touching my head. "You're burning up. You should go to the nurse."

"I feel fine, Ang," I snapped harshly, pushing her hand away from me.

"Whoa, Bella," Ben said trying to lighten the mood, "PMS much?"

"Shut up, Ben," I growled before picking up my things and leaving the cafeteria.

As I walked outside, I braced myself for a gust of cold wind. The wind never came. Even outside, I didn't feel cold. I walked to my next class and put my books on my desk before heading to the bathroom. I splashed icy water into my face several times before putting my hands on the countertop. I looked into the mirror and jumped at my own reflection. My hair was lighter than it had been this morning, and my features were a bit sharper.

I pulled out my cell phone and called Charlie at the station. He answered with his usual, "Chief Swan."

"Hi, Dad," I said, "I need you to do me a favor."

"What is it, kiddo?"

"Call the office and have them send me home. Tell them that I'm being transferred to a school in Jacksonville and to give me a copy of my transcript."

"Any reason why?"

"I'll explain when I get home. Can you be there?"

"Sure, and I'll make that phone call now."

I walked to my next class only to be pulled out again twenty minutes later, by Mrs. Carp. She told me I had been accepted into a school in Jacksonville. After getting back to the office, I gave her all my books, and she gave me my paperwork. I smiled at her and drove home. As promised, Charlie's cruiser sat in the driveway. I walked into the house.

"What was so important that- Oh that's what," Charlie said as he saw me.

"Yeah, that's what," I mimicked, teasing him. "I'm packing up my things tonight. I have to visit La Push tomorrow, before I leave for Jacksonville."

I began to walk up the stairs.

"You breaking up with him tonight?" Charlie asked.

I stopped on the stairs, knowing what he meant.

"You have to do it, Risa," he said, using my mum's pet name for me.

"I know," I whispered. "I just don't know how."

"You shouldn't have gotten involved with him again. It will only make the break up that much worse. I did warn you."

I hurried into my room and began packing my things. I was done by the time Angela and Ben stopped by after school. I told them the cover story of this school in Jacksonville, elaborating on needless points like their biology program. After they left, I took a long shower not caring that the water had long since run cold. After getting dressed for bed, I walked into my room, seeing Edward sitting on my bed.

_It was now or never_, I told myself.

I breathed in, ready to talk.

"You smell nice," Edward whispered in his low, unintentionally seductive voice. "New body wash?"

He stood and walked toward me, smiling. I backed away from him.

"No, Edward," I said with as much force as I could manage. "I want you to leave."

He stopped his advance and looked questioningly at me.

"I don't want you anymore," I said with more force. "I don't love you. You need to leave me alone."

"Bella-"

"Go away, Edward."

"What-"

"I'm ordering you away."

"But, Bella-"

"I said leave," I hissed at him as he tried to touch my arm.

He recoiled, thankfully. I knew that if he touched me, he would know something was going on that wasn't right. I couldn't let him touch me.

"Is it for Jacob Black?" he asked bitterly.

"No, Edward. It is not for Jacob Black. You do not understand the relationship he and I have, neither does he. I can't deal with dating a vampire much less one to whom I sing."

"I'll change you, Bella," he pleaded.

"I don't want to be a vampire anymore. Go away before I get Jacob to come over here and make you leave."

He looked hurt as he backed toward the window. I felt a huge pressure lift from me as he jumped to the ground and run into the woods.

**So, what did you think? Let me know if something isn't clear. Review!!!!**


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

La Push

I woke up the next morning as the sun rose. I hadn't been up this early since I moved in with Charlie. I got dressed quickly and hurried downstairs to grab breakfast before Charlie left. I told him I was going to see Jacob for the day, before catching the red eye flight at three from Seattle.

I drove to La Push after Charlie hulled my suitcase to my truck. When I got to Jacob's house, Billy said he was a Sam's and gave me directions. When I showed up, the pack looked excited. Jacob was blabbering on about Quil finally phasing.

"Jake," I gasped out, suddenly finding it hard to breath, "I really need to talk to you. It's important."

"What is it?" he asked, looking worried. "Did the leech do something to you? Do you need me to deal with him? Is Charlie alright? What-"

"Shut up," I whispered, panting.

My vision began to cloud over, and I got lightheaded.

"Bella?" he called to me as I fell backwards.

I saw his form over me swimming in and out of focus.

"I'm not Be-"

Everything went black. I was vaguely aware of what was going on. I heard what was being said, but couldn't become conscious enough to say anything. The main voices were Sam and Jacob with the others splashed in.

"What happened to her?" Sam asked.

"I think she passed out," Jacob replied. "She was a little winded, and then she started gasping for air."

"What were you talking about before she fainted?"

"She said she had something important to tell me. Then, she said she wasn't something. I didn't catch the end of it. She didn't say it."

"What do you need us to do?" Embry or was that Jared? One of them asked.

"Nothing at the moment. Paul, go get the rest of them. Jacob, bring her inside."

Jacob lifted me into the air. The temperature of the air around me changed as he carried me inside the house.

"What happened to her?" Emily asked.

"She fainted," Sam told her. "We're putting her in our room."

"Do you want anything for her? Cold water, warm towel, a bucket in case she throws up?"

"Yes, thanks. You are amazing."

Jacob sat me down on a bed, resting my head on the pillows. I felt my hand twitch, before my body went ridged.

"Sam," Jacob called into the other room.

My eyes flashed open, seeing Jacob, Sam, and Emily looking at me. I started shaking and felt nauseous. Emily sat down beside me, pulling me sideways, so I was leaning over a bucket. Sam pulled Jacob out of the room as I threw up. Emily rubbed my back softly, using a rubber band to tie back my hair. I fell back onto the pillows after empting my stomach. Emily handed me a glass of cold water, which tasted disgusting. She placed a warm towel on my forehead and left with the bucket. I heard her tell Jacob to let me rest as I fell asleep.

After I woke again, I slowly walked into the bathroom and washed my face. I looked at my reflection and groaned. I looked nothing like Bella anymore. My hair was sandy blonde with the black streaks that seemed random. It was how my hair grew. My skin was not the near vampire pale it used to be. My eyes were a bright green with dark rays shooting out from my pupils. My features were sharp and angular. **(A/N Pic in profile)**

I walked toward the front of the house and looked out the window. I saw the pack along with Emily off to the side toward the woods. I walked toward them, slowly. As I drew near, they turned to look at me. They all froze, and Sam pulled Emily behind him.

"Who are you?" Jacob asked harshly.

"It's me, Jake," I said. "This is what I was trying to tell you. I'm not who you think I am."

"Quil, Seth, Leah, stay with Emily," Sam ordered.

The rest of the pack stalked toward me. Sam grabbed my upper arm and dragged me into the woods. We reached a clearing, and he pushed me forward. I stumbled and fell to the forest floor. The five of them surrounded me. Sam walked up beside me.

"Who are you?" he growled, kneeling down.

"Who am I or who was I?" I hissed back.

"Don't play games, little girl."

"I like playing games." I smiled.

"Who are you?" he asked again, harshly. "Are you a bloodsucker?"

"Do I look like a vampire?"

Paul started to shake slightly.

"You should know better than to test a werewolf's temper," Paul hissed.

"You aren't werewolves," I growled, standing up.

"Start talking if you don't want to lose your life," Sam growled back.

"I thought you protected humans," I antagonized.

"There are some exceptions," Paul muttered, shaking almost uncontrollably.

He phased seconds later, glaring at me. He stalked forward, and no one stopped him. He launched at me. I had my wand out and pointed at him, saying, "Immobulus."

He froze suspended in the air, claws inches from me. The rest of the pack phased and circled me. Jared jumped at me. I ducked and lost my hold on Paul. The two of them collided. Sam pinned me to the ground and bit my wrist, throwing me across the clearing. I stood my ground, but felt a tremor run down my spine. Jacob growled at me and that pissed me off. I was now shaking in anger. Sparks flew out of my wand. All five wolves took a step toward me. A convulsion ran through my body as I fell forward. I closed my eye, catching myself. I was on my hands and knees, eyes still closed. A number of voices suddenly entered my head.

_What the hell is going on?_

_Who in god's name in she?_

_How is she like us?_

_Who is she related to?_

_Alright, who else cheated? At least I'm not alone._

_God, I'm going crazy._ I thought.

The voices ceased instantly. I opened my eyes and looked at my hands. I jumped as I saw paws instead. I looked over my shoulder at my body. I was a wolf. I looked the other way and kept walking in circles after my tail, like a little puppy. Five laughs echoed in my head, making me jump with a yelp. One of the wolves stepped toward me. I backed away growling.

_Calm down,_ he ordered. _I just want to look at you._

He walked around me, examining me, making comments about me.

_You are much bigger than most new pups. You seem used to four legs just fine. This doesn't seem to freak you out too much. Paul, go get Leah and tell her to bring clothes. You need to phase back now._

_Shouldn't be too hard,_ I hissed at him. _You seem to continue to underestimate me._

_You still owe us an explanation._

We fell silent as the boys walked up and smelled me. I did the same. Leah walked into the clearing and froze when she saw me. The boys all walked away, leaving us alone.

_Ten buck it takes her three hour to phase back._

_No, it'll take longer than that. You're on._

_It'll take me less than a half an hour,_ I said. _Ten bucks each._

_You are so on, _they said in unison. _No one phases back on their first try that quickly._

"You have to concentrate on becoming human," Leah coached. "You probably won't get it the first time you try. It's a hard concept to mas-"

I stood in front of her as a human.

"You were saying?"

I took the clothes from her and put them on. My hand went to my neck to my locket. It was gone. I searched the ground for it and located it. It was a few feet from my wand. The chain was broken from phasing. I scooped up my wand and tapped the chain, repairing it. I put it on carefully. I noticed Leah watching me intently. I ignored her and started back to Sam's house.

"Embry, Jared, you guy owe me ten buck," I called at them.

The pack turned and looked at me with questioning looks on their faces.

"How did it take you so little time to phase back?" Quil asked. "It took me hours."

"You should know better than to underestimate me," I replied. "Then again, you didn't know what you were dealing with."

"What are we dealing with?" Embry asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Wait, you probably would. I'm a witch."

I pulled out my wand to emphasize the point. They all pulled away from me, looking fearful.

"What do your legends say about us?"

"It's not what our legends say, it's what we know happened," Jacob said slowly. "There was a woman who was kidnapped by a wizard, years ago. She only returned once, saying they could control people with their magic. They could kill and torture people and that would be her fate. She never returned again. She went back to the wizard that controlled her, saying she _loved_ him. He was controlling her. You could see that she was fighting to tell us what she did say. We've hated wizard ever since then. They rank up there with vampires."

"What was her name?" I asked, assuming I wouldn't get an answer, like the other legends.

Jacob looked at Sam, who nodded.

"Kendra Ateara."

I gasped and stepped backward, sinking to the ground.

"That explains it," I whispered.

"Explains what?"

"Everything about why I never heard anything about anything."

I looked up at the pack, who looked worried.

"Kendra Ateara was my mother."


	5. Chapter 3

**A/N I have to make an alteration in the Harry Potter timeline. The first book happened when they were in second year, second book in third year, thrid book in fourth year, fourth book in fifth year, and fifth book in sixth year. The fifth book/sixth year is currently happening while "Bella" is in Forks.**

**This is not a Edward/Bella story. There are a few pairings, but the main on will be introduced in chapter six or seven. So, you'll have to wait to find out the main pairing.**

Chapter 3

History

The pack looked at me for a long time. We were all silent for a long time. I was running through everything mum had ever said about her family, which wasn't much.

"What's happened?" Quil asked. "What really happened to Aunt Kendra?"

"Let me start from the beginning, the very beginning. Sit down."

They sat around the fire pit and I moved to sit on one of the logs around it.

"My name is Torrance Lupin, by the way. So, where to begin?"

"It started about seventy years ago when Tom Riddle graduated school. He took a new name that he wanted everyone to fear. He created a new name from the letters from his given name. Tom Marvolo Riddle became I am Lord Voldemort. At first, he was a no one. As he continued, he became infamous. He would kill anyone who went against him."

"Why is this important?" Paul asked.

"I'm getting there," I growled. "I have to give a little background first."

I saw Emily shiver. None of the pack felt it because of our natural body heat. They all flinched as I pointed my wand toward the logs in the pit. I started a fire, raising an eyebrow.

"You have to learn to trust wizards. Not all of us are bad. Shall I continue? For reasons beyond our grasp, he went after the Potters. They had gone into hiding and used a complex form of magic that kept them hidden. Their location could only be revealed if you were told by one person, their secret keeper. Everyone thought that Sirius Black was their secret keeper. Really, it was Peter Pettigrew. sixteen years ago on October 31, Lord Voldemort went to the Potter's house in Godric's Hollow. It turned out the Peter was a Death Eater. He gave Voldemort the Potter's location. Voldemort-"

"What's a Death Eater?" Emily asked.

"Sorry, should have known that. A Death Eater is a follower of Voldemort. They are extremely dangerous, more dangerous than Voldemort himself. They did most of the murders he desired. The only people he killed where Death Eater traitors or those who he _deemed worthy enough_ to be killed by him. Lily and James Potter were two of those chosen, or more so Harry Potter, their one year old son was chosen. They were just collateral damage. They didn't even need to be killed. All he wanted was to kill Harry. James was the first to see Voldemort. He told Lily to take Harry and run. Voldemort killed James, then Lily as she begged him to spare Harry. When he tried to kill Harry, the spell that had killed hundreds rebounded back on Voldemort, destroying his body. Any questions on that?"

"After telling us that," Sam asked, harshly, "you expect us to trust witches and wizards?"

"There are far more than them. There are those, like my family, that fight Voldemort and his followers. There are those who deny that Voldemort has regained power. "

"You seem to know a lot about this Lord whatever," Paul stated. "How do we know that you aren't one of them?"

"One of my best friends is Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived!" I yelled, standing. "We have gone up against things that would make you run away. In second year, when we were twelve, we fought a troll, giant chess pieces, flying keys, Devil Snare, a type of plant that can kill you, and a three headed dog named Fluffy that makes you look like puppies.

"In third year, I was nearly killed by a basilisk, a monstrous snake that can kill you with a single look. If you look into its eyes through a reflection, you get petrified. I was. I came within one hundred and eighty degrees of death.

"In fourth year, we went back in time to save Harry and my godfather and a hippogriff. We also got attacked by a werewolf, a Hollywood werewolf. We were almost killed, no we would have been worse than dead, because of dementors. They feed of fear and pain; they make you relive your worst memories. They can take a person's soul.

"In fifth year, Harry went up against dragons, grindylows, a sphinx, and merpeople."

Seth snorted, as he tried to keep from laughing. I rounded on him, viciously.

"Merpeople are not what Hollywood makes them. I thought you would get that by now. They are not beautiful women. They are ugly and green. They protect their treasure and few have ever been able to make a treaty with them.

"That year, Harry witnessed the rebirth of Voldemort. There was no way for him to stop it. Harry is a boy and in sixteen years has gone up against Voldemort and survived four times. Now that he's back, there is no doubt that they will meet again. It's only a matter of time."

"So, what about you?" Leah asked.

"My godfather is Sirius Black. My father is Remus Lupin. My mother is, was Kendra Ateara."

"Was?"

"She died ten years ago. My mum and dad met when he was in Washington on a mission for the Order of the Phoenix, the organization that fights Voldemort. He knew she was the one he wanted, needed. He told her that she was in danger for knowing what she knew. She had no idea what he was talking about. They were attacked by Death Eaters within seconds. He took her to Order headquarters to protect her. He told her everything about the wizarding world and about himself. They fell in love and got married. She wasn't supposed to say anything to you. That's why she seemed like she was fighting a spell. She was trying to figure out how to tell you what was going on without putting you in danger. They got married a month after that."

"I was there when she showed up," Sam said. "That was eighteen years ago. You have to be lying."

"I'm only sixteen almost seventeen. So after they got married they had me. My mother stayed inside headquarters for almost two years. She would brew the potions the Order needed. She would cook for them. She did what she could to help them, including babysit. She is one of very few Muggles, nonmagic people, that even know about the wizarding world. She was very gifted with potion making. She made the potion my dad needed every month and never messed it up, much to the surprise of the Potions Master. She wasn't lying when she said wizards would be her downfall. After Voldemort was destroyed, she was able to walk within the magic community. Unfortunately, after five years there were still Death Eaters who had been able to escape capture. She was found by one of them and cursed. She was in St. Mungos for two weeks before she died. The Death Eater was thrown into Azkaban for a life sentence. He's long since dead, now.

"As her final request, my mum asked my dad to send me to America, near her family, to discover her legacy. It must be done if and only if I started growing faster than a normal girl. When I did, my dad sent me to Renee, who sent me to Charlie, disguised as Bella. He got me into your lives without me having to tell you anything. I still had no idea what my mum wanted of me. Once I found out that you were Antimagi, I knew what her legacy was. That's why I ditched Edward and came here."

"So you were stalking us," Paul stated.

"No, I was not stalking you," I snapped. "If I had been, you wouldn't know I was there."

They all looked at me oddly.

"What?"

"Your eyes turned a goldish color."

"They do that. It comes with the genetics of my father. I'm half werewolf. My dad is a werewolf. He was the werewolf that almost killed us. He hadn't taken his potion, and we were out on the grounds. It was Peter's fault."

I sat down again and shivered. It had nothing to do with being cold. I would have to go back soon. I didn't know when. With Voldemort back in power, we were all in danger. No one could know about the La Push pack. I had to protect them.


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Unbreakable

It had been a week since I joined the pack. I spent every waking minute learning the basics of pack life. The boys had become brothers, and I confided everything in Leah. I had gotten over the self-consciousness of phasing back to human in front of the boys. They respected my privacy enough to at least turn their backs. At first, I did catch some of them sneak glances at me. I threatened to turn their hair pink, or worse, a few times. They stopped for a little while, but they didn't really take me seriously until I _did_ turn Embry's hair a nice shade of florescent pink. To make matters worse for him, it carried over to his wolf form. A bright pink wolf, no matter how big, is not at all intimidating. It's hysterical.

We had just finished lunch and Leah and I were helping Emily clean up. Embry stuck his head in the door and said, "There's some weird old guy walking out of the woods."

Leah and I walked outside and looked where Embry pointed. I noticed the boys were all tense and alert. The old guy, as Embry put it, was in bright green robes. His long white hair and beard were normal for him. I laughed at the oddness of the color of his robes.

"Calm down, guys," I said, walking toward the man. "Professor Dumbledore, it is nice to see you again."

"Torrance," he greeted, "you have grown up since I last saw you. Are you ready to rejoin our world?"

"I was planning on returning at the end of the school year, so it would seem like I spent a school year studying abroad."

"That is wise. How will you be returning?"

"I'll catch a flight to London and meet someone at King's Cross station. Don't tell anyone I'm coming back. I want it to be a surprise."

"As you wish. It seems that Fawkes is here, so I must depart. See you soon, my dear."

A red phoenix swooped down and burst into flames as Dumbledore grasped its tail. The boys ran up to me.

"What was that?" Seth asked.

"That," I replied, "was the headmaster of my school. I'm on temporary leave. He just wanted to know if and when I was planning on returning to school."

"And you said what?" Leah asked.

"I told him I'd stay here until the end to term in June. After that, I need to go back."

"Well, since you'll be here for a few months," Sam said, "Let's make you an official member of the pack. You, Leah, and Seth all need to get your tattoos."

He turned toward town and explained the tattoos to us. Everyone in the pack gets the one on their upper right arm. For every vampire a pack member had a hand in killing, they got a tattoo of choice. For every injury we received from a vamp, we got a small paw print tattoo on the back of the same shoulder as the pack tattoo.

"What do we get if we get bitten?" I asked.

The entire pack stopped dead in their tracks looking at me like I was from some other planet. I turned and looked at them.

"What?" I asked.

"You don't get bitten by a leech," Paul snapped. "You get bitten, you die."

"Does that include what you get in your human life? Because you have to come up with something for that."

"What do you mean by that?"

I showed them my arm where James bit me. Sam stepped forward and examined my wrist.

"Jacob didn't tell you about it?"

"No. That's what really happened when you 'fell down the stairs' in Phoenix, isn't it?"

"Wow that took you long enough."

"Then, we'll have to come up with something."

The three of us got our pack tattoos, and I got a tattoo in the shape of crescent moon on the back of my shoulder. We went back to Sam's house and went through the don'ts of being in the pack. After running perimeter with Jacob and Leah, Jake and I went back to his house and crashed. He slept on the coach and gave me his bed. I was asleep in seconds.

* * *

The next day, I spent hours flipping through my textbooks, looking for spells that could be helpful. Jacob walked in and kicked a book across the room. I glared at him before summoning the book. He sat down on the bed and looked at me.

"What kind of creatures are there in your world?" he asked. "You said there were dragons and giant snakes and whatnot. What else is there?"

"How much do you like reading compared to patience?"

"I'd rather read. Why?"

I picked up red book and tossed it to him. He caught it easily and looked at the title.

"Fantastic Beasts and Were to Find Them by Newt Scamander. That's an interesting name for an author."

"That's one of the more reasonable names. That should give you all the answers you need. Don't be stupid with the information."

He sat back on the bed and began reading.** (A/N the book is a lot bigger than the one that is in print)** I started opening books to the pages I needed and pulled out my wand to begin working. After a few hours, Jacob sat up and asked, "Why is Norwegian Ridgeback crossed out and baby Norbert written in?"

"Let me see that," I said, taking the book and looking to the page.

It was just like he said. I laughed.

"What did I miss?" Jake asked.

"Norbert was a baby dragon a friend tried to raise. Harry must have done that."

I handed the book back and continued working. We finished at the same time. It was obvious he was done because he closed the book loudly. He dropped the book in my trunk as I stuck out my hand for help. He pulled me to my feet, causing my knees to pop, making him flinch. I flicked my wand, and my books flew into my trunk in alphabetical order. I picked up the stack of clothes and walked out of the house with Jake. When we reached Sam's house, I handed each of the boys a pair of shorts and Leah shorts and a sports bra.

"This was all I was able to charm," I told them. "They shouldn't fall apart when you phase. I'll make some more to leave you before I leave."

Leah and I changed in the bathroom, while the boys changed wherever they were. We both pulled back on our shirts. Leah helped me put on the wand holder I made for my left arm, that wouldn't brake.

"Can you charm other things?" Leah asked.

"Like what?" I replied.

"My dad gave me a necklace before he died. I haven't worn it because I don't want to break it."

"Of course I can. I did the same thing to my locket. I never take it off. Hold on. Accio necklace."

I opened the window as a line of gold flew in. It floated in front of me until I grabbed it. I put all the charms on it that it needed, and clasped it around her neck. She smiled and touched the small black pendant.

"Thank you," she whispered.


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ego Deflation

I was in the arcade in Forks, while the boys ran patrol. I was wearing the clothes I had charmed, and a t-shirt with the sleeved cut off. I was playing pinball nonstop. The pinball machine was Apollo 13. A crowd was gathering around me as I played. I kept a ball in play for half an hour. I glanced sideways as I turned the lever to launch the ball into play. I saw Angela, Ben, Jessica, Erik, Lauren, and Mike standing in the crowd. I played, listening to the conversation around me. I hit the ball into the rocket for the third time. There was a countdown before thirteen sliver balls fell into play. There was a collective gasp in the crowd. I kept five of the balls in play for a while. The crowd fell apart after that. My old friends stayed behind. I heard them whispering to each other.

"Have you ever seen her before?" Angela asked.

"No, but she is a reservation kid," Ben replied. "We don't know all the rez kids."

"Does anyone know how old she is?" Mike said. "She hot." Eew, gag. Kill me now.

"She doesn't look that old," Jess replied. "She can't be more than seventeen."

"She has a tattoo," Erik commented. "She has to be at least eighteen."

"Rez kids seem to get tattoos early," Ben corrected. "Some of Bella's rez friends had those tattoos."

"Those things creep me out," Lauren muttered. "They're probably part of some cultic Indian ritual."

"Just because your parent will kick you out of the house if you get a tattoo," Angela snapped, "doesn't mean you have to talk crap about anyone who does."

"I like the tat," Mike said. "I like the bad girl look, with that and the hair, it's all sexy."

"God, Mike," Erik groaned. "Keep your thought to yourself."

"No kidding," everyone else agreed.

"Besides," Lauren continued, "her hair probably isn't even real. It looks dyed."

"No it doesn't," Angela protested.

"How many of those Indian kids do you see with blonde hair? It's totally fake."

"I'm gonna ask her out," Mike said.

Honestly, did he think of anything besides him male instincts? He was so juvenile.

He walked over and leaned on the pinball machine as I ignored him.

"Ten bucks says he falls, hard," Ben whispered to Erik.

"You're on."

"Hi, I'm Mike," he said.

I continued to ignore him. He tapped the glass, causing me to lose my concentration. The ball dropped between the flippers. The next ball readied for launch, and I reached to put it into play. He blocked my hand, so I looked up at him, sending him a deadly glare.

"Hi, I'm Mike," he repeated.

"I heard you the first time," I growled.

"I haven't seen you around before today?" he said smoothly. "Is this your first time off the reservation."

"No," I let my British accent slip into my voice, "my father is British. My mother is from the rez. She wanted me to come back when I was sixteen to get her legacy from her family. I'll be here until June, when I have to return home. I spend my holidays with my family who live in London."

"How long have you been in town?"

"I've been in America about a year. My mum died when I was six. I didn't know much about her family, besides them being American Indian. I've been on the La Push rez for a month now."

"So, in a month, they got you pulled into their cult group that the younger kids are scared of. They say that the people who join Sam's following are not the same as they were before."

"They don't understand what the group is. They don't know what the initiation is. We don't even choose who joins our _cult_, as you put it."

I pushed his hand away and launched the ball. He pushed my hand off the button as the ball fell toward the flipper. I didn't bother recovering, letting the ball fall.

"What?" I snapped, harshly.

"You want to go out some time?" he asked, throwing me, what he thought was a charming smile. I'd seen more charm in wolves, like Jared, Paul, Jacob, Seth, even the wolves we ran into that weren't humans.

"You screw up my game, you insult my family, you insult my brothers and sister, you insult me, and you expect me to go out with you why exactly?"

"Well, I'm hot, charming, nice, polite, tolerable, gentlemanly, humble-"

"Oh, I can see that. This isn't an interview. You are not all of those things, or any of those things for that matter. Stop building yourself up. You aren't hot or even cute. You are not charming; you just look like you're in pain. You are not nice, polite, gentlemanly, or humble. You are a pig-headed, obnoxious, self-pleasing, arrogant, self-righteous ass who needs to deflate his ego."

"Well, you-"

Paul howled followed by Sam and Jared. Well, that saves me the effort. I launched the last ball and let in fall without making an attempt to save it. I inserted my initials for the high score, while ignoring what Mike was saying.

"You need to be taught some manners," was how Mike ended when I began paying attention again.

"Sorry, what was that?" I asked. "I was preoccupied."

I walked passed him but he grabbed my arm.

"I am _not_ done talking to you yet," he snapped.

"Yes, you are. I'm running late for a meeting."

"Then, you'll be late. You shouldn't be a part of that cult group the reservation has. You need to leave that and be normal."

"I will never be normal, kid. I am barely human. Now let me go, or I'll break your arm."

I pulled away from him only to have him grab my shoulder. I took his wrist and flipped him over my back.

"You asked for it," I hissed, walking away.

"He fell hard," Ben laughed. "Pay up."

I walked into the woods and phased. I shook my head and began to run.

_Where were you, Risa? _Jake asked

_I had to deal with Mike Newton. _I replied

_What did he do now?_

_He tried to pull me out of this 'cult.' I had to deflate his ego a few thousand notches. _

_Did you hit him?_

_No._

_Dang it._ Everyone groaned.

_I flipped him onto his back._

They all either cheered or laughed.

_So, what did I miss?_ I asked.

_There's a red head leech. _Sam said, filling me in._ She's on our land. We could finally kill her._

_Good._

I found her trail and followed it. I reached Victoria before the rest of the pack and immediately engaged in fighting. I tuned out their voices in my head. I heard the pack getting close as Victoria's sharp nails dug across my stomach.

_WATCH HER! _Sam yelled.

I jumped, giving Victoria the opening she needed to bite my forearm. I pulled away allowing her to run away. Everyone phased, letting her go. I phased back and collapsed.

"God, it burns," I moaned.

The oddest sensation started. My body began to heat up even more than before. I looked at the bite mark on my arm. I clear liquid was dripping out of it. The injury healed over without leaving a mark. My jaw dropped as I realized that the liquid was the venom. I was immune to the venom of a vampire. I pushed myself up to a sitting position and looked at Jacob.

"I think the fact that James bit me affected the fact that vampire venom is poison. I don't think that the venom is dangerous for me."

"You are something else," Sam said, laughing and hugging me. "Looks like you get a second bite tattoo."

Paul helped me to my feet and hugged me as well. The entire pack hugged me as we walked to the tattoo shop, after Jared insisted that I get the tattoos as soon as possible. My brothers are so annoying. I just escaped death, and they wanted me to ink up my skin.


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Vampire Finale

It was mid-May. I was leaving in two weeks. I had a collection of tattoos on my shoulder. Victoria had to have a gift of escaping. She had bitten me ten more times, earning me ten more crescent moon tattoos, along with nineteen paw prints.

The pack was running through the forest, chasing Victoria. I had a good feeling about today. We cornered her on Cullen land. It didn't matter that there was a treaty with them. She had killed humans. She was ours. She launched at Sam, who I blocked. If anyone got bitten, it would be me. We fought for a long time, before she dove off a cliff into the churning waters below. I followed her, putting a bubble head charm on myself. When I caught her, I dragged her to the shore. Before we got to the sand, she bit my neck. I didn't release her from my vise grip. She scratched at my back, arms, and stomach. When I pulled her into the beach, the rest of the pack was there, waiting to tear her to shreds. When Jacob had his teeth in her neck, I let go, stating a fire. I phased back to human and collapsed on my back, panting on the sand.

The smell of incense permeated the air as Victoria was burned. I felt my body getting the venom out of my bloodstream and healing all my wounds. Sam came over after phasing back and looked at my injuries, making sure they were healing well and counting up the tattoos I'd earned. I already knew that it was five paw prints, one crescent, and one of my choice.

"You did good, kid," he said, helping me to my feet.

"Are we going to get inked now, or do I get to go crash?" I asked. "I'm beat. She took all the energy out of me."

"You can get some sleep while the rest of the pack gets inked. I'll come get you when they're done. Jake, Leah, get her home. You two can crash, too."

As soon as the three of us got to Jake's house, Jake went to his room, I walked into Rachel's, and Leah crashed in Rebecca's. I was asleep in seconds, glad my dreams were no longer filled with vampires.

_I walked back into Hogwarts. I saw ghosts, teachers, friends, and enemies. The Slytherins glared at me while the Gryffindors greeted me with smiles and hugs from close friends. The doors to the Great Hall crashed open, revealing a sea of black cloaked, people wearing skull masks. People screamed trying to get away from the Death Eaters. I drew my wand and stepped toward them. I was knocked backwards, my wand flying out of my hand. My arms were pulled behind my back roughly by an icy grasp. Equally icy breath floated by my ear as the person said, "Dibs."_

_I recognized the voice instantly as Felix. He dragged me out from the students and teachers, who looked horrified. My arms started quivering. Felix threw me to the ground in front of four figures. I looked up into their faces and stood. One had the face of a snake, Voldemort from Harry's description. The other three were easily recognized, Aro, Caius, and Marcus. I smiled sweetly at them._

"_Felix," Aro said, "You may."_

_Felix's teeth sank into my neck and I screamed. I spun around and hit him, sending him flying across the room. Voldemort pointed his wand at me, muttering a spell. The pain was unbearable. I screamed._

"Risa!" Jacob's voice yanked me out of my nightmare.

I was shaking in a cold sweat. Jacob picked me up and cradles me in his arms. I took a deep breath trying to calm myself and steady my breathing.

"What was it?" Jake asked.

"It was just a nightmare," I replied hoping he would let it be.

"No, you have to talk about it. You were thrashing around and screaming. You woke Leah and me up."

All I could do I shake my head, not wanting to relive the dream just yet. Leah walked in with a cold towel for my forehead and took my hand for support. I closed my eyes allowing myself to relax completely.

"Hey, wake up you guys," Sam called as he walked in the house.

I opened my eyes as he walked past the doorway. He stopped in his tracks looking at me worried.

"Nightmare," Jacob said for me.

"Again?" Sam said to himself. "I thought you were done with the vampire nightmares."

He walked over to the bed and took a knee to look into my eyes. He brushed a strand of sweat drenched hair off of my face.

"You ok?" he asked me.

"Yeah," I whispered. "It wasn't just vampires this time. There were Death Eaters and Voldemort and the Volturi. It was just a dream."

I rubbed my face and sat up.

"I'm going to shower before we go. I'll make it quick."

Ten minutes later, Jake was getting his tattoo. Leah went next. I knew what I was going to get. When I was called, I walked into the back and sat down in the chair, pulling out a picture of a phoenix that was halfway in flames. I handed it to the tattoo artist and showed him that I wanted it where my neck and collarbone met on the left side. It was below where anyone would see it if I had a t-shirt or dress shirt on. It was a pack thing. No one else needed to know it was there.

When I was done, Sam, Jake, Leah, and I went to Sam's. Everyone wanted to show off their new tattoo. Paul got a strand of barbed wire around his upper left arm. Jared got a chain of gold with Kim's name in it around his upper right arm, just below the pack tattoo. Sam got a heart with Emily written inside it. Leah got a red rose on her lower back. The rest of the boys had confiscated my "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them" book to find the tattoo they wanted. Jacob got a Chinese Fireball dragon shooting fire on the back of his left shoulder. Embry chose the less attractive Ukrainian Ironbelly. Quil wanted to get the Antipodean Opaleye but got made fun of so he got the Hungarian Horntail. Seth got a Swedish Short-Snout. Jacob, Sam, Paul, Jared, and Embry had a silhouette of a wolf howling at the moon on the inside of his left wrist from killing Laurent.** (A/N Tattoo pics in profile)**

We were about to start dinner when the phone rang. Sam picked it up with a smile, but his face suddenly turned serious. When he hung up the phone, he turned to us.

"Victoria was in town before we found her. She must have gotten close to them, because no one can find Collin and Brady, and Billy just saw two young wolves run into the woods by his house. We have to go find them, before they do something stupid and get themselves killed."

"When we pass the house, I'll get two pairs of shorts," I said.

"We'll be back in a few hours," Sam told Emily, before kissing her lightly and running out the door.

We were tracking the two wolves and finally caught them. At first they took the offensive, getting ready to attack.

_Sit,_ Sam ordered.

They seemed to fight the order, but sat down. Sam walked over and looked at them the same way he did to me when I first phased. I walked over and did the same thing. They looked good for just phasing and being scared senseless. Sam phased back after telling them to watch him. I phased next followed by the rest of the pack. The boys helped Collin and Brady phase back. I threw them the shorts and smiled at them. We led them back to Sam's house and explained everything to them.


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The First Step

It was May 31 and my flight to London was leaving in ten hours. I packed up all of my belongings from Jacob's house and shrunk my trunk. I put it into my book bag with three Muggle books, my iPod, my phone, my identification and passport, my tickets, and my laptop. I walked to Sam's after saying my goodbyes to Billy and Charlie. When I got to Sam's, they had breakfast for my farewell party. They all got me something to remember them by.

Sam and Emily gave me a photo album with pictures of everyone. Embry, Seth, Quil, and Paul got me mementos of the jokes we shared. Leah got me a necklace with a small rose pendant. Collin and Brady didn't get me anything. They had only known me for a week. Jacob got me a book on mythology from the different areas of the world. He pulled me aside and handed me a second gift. I opened it and saw a leather band about three inches in width. It had a series of snaps. Etched into the leather was a picture of a wolf howling at the moon in a clearing of the forest. I felt my jaw drop as I looked at it.

"Since there is a chance that there are people in your world who might recognize a vampire bite," he explained.

He took it out of my hands and wrapped it around my wrist. It covered the scar beautifully. I followed Jacob out to the Rabbit. He drove me to Seattle where I'd get on a flight to Washington D.C. then transfer to a flight going to London Heathrow Airport. After the flight, I would catch a bus to King's Cross Station and surprise the Weasleys.

I spent the ride reminiscing with Jacob about the past few months. I would miss the pack immensely. I told them I would keep in contact via owl. When we got to the airport, I took all of my energy to take the first step. I followed the flow of people through security and onto the plane. During the flight to D.C., I read one of my books and looked at the picture album. On the second flight, I fell asleep. My plane landed at eight in the morning London time. I was restless after all that time sitting.

Customs took two hours but after that I walked out of the airport. I grabbed a bus to the Leaky Cauldron area, seeing as the Muggles couldn't see the pub.

I walked inside and ordered a butterbeer. I drank in and wandered Diagon Alley after. I was shoved around by busy shoppers waiting for their kids to come home from school for the summer holidays. People seemed a little more tense than usual. I saw Wanted posters hanging up around the alley. I noticed who the subjects were and froze. I saw a newspaper sitting abandoned on a table. I hurried over and picked it up, reading through the stories. Voldemort was back in power, and he had all his most loyal followers. Some of them had been put back in Azkaban, but I knew they wouldn't stay there for long. There was one thing that made me happy. Sirius had been cleared after fighting the Death Eaters at the Ministry. The newspaper said he had almost been killed by Bellatrix, but she ran before she could finish the job. I set the newspaper back down and continued exploring the alley.

I saw a shop with bright colors all across the front. I looked in the display window and saw it was a joke shop. The store was called Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

_Better avoid that shop today,_ I thought to myself.

After a few hours, I caught another bus to Kings Cross Station. I went straight to platform nine and three quarters. I beat the train to the platform. I looked around at the parents waiting on their kids to come home. I saw a group of people, most of whom I recognized. I walked up behind them and said, "Oh my god, it's Sirius Black!"

They all turned around and saw me. They all had either looks of surprise or confusion.

"Torrance!" the identical boys cried together, hugging me tightly.

"Ok, nice to see you too, boys," I said. "Now,-let-me-breathe."

They let me go and I gasped for air louder than I needed to.

"If I am not mistaken," I said, "shouldn't you two be on the train, not waiting for it?"

"We left early," one replied.

"Because the witch who took over for Dumbledore," the other continued, "was a- well- not so nice."

"Good cover up," I muttered, glancing at Molly.

Dad stepped toward me, looking as scarred as ever.

"I missed you, Risa," he whispered.

"I missed you, too, daddy," I replied.

"Daddy?" a pink haired girl asked.

"We'll talk at the Burrow," Dad replied.

He hugged me tightly against his chest, and everything that had happened since I left disappeared. He rested his cheek on the top of my head as the train pulled into the station. Neither of us wanted to pull apart. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny walked up and saw me. I forced myself away from my dad to hug each of them.

After the Dursleys had been threatened and scared witless by Sirius, Harry went home with them. Hermione left with her parents, and the rest of us went to the Burrow. When we walked inside, we got comfortable.

Almost immediately, the pink haired chick said, "So, Daddy? Why wasn't the Order told about this?"

"Anyone who needed to know," Dad explained, "knew already. There was no need to compromise the situation further. If she had been found, she could have been used as leverage. We decided that only those who really needed to know should know about her."

"So, I didn't need to know?"

"It was for everyone's safety. If the Death Eaters found out I had a daughter that was studying abroad, they would hunt her to get to me, to get to the rest of the Order."

"Why wasn't I told? I think that this is an important fact for me to know."

"Hey!" I said. "Can we at least know each other's names? I have no idea who she is."

"Sorry, Risa," Dad replied. "This is my daughter Torrance and Nymphadora Tonks, who prefers to be called Tonks. She's my fiancée."

I pulled away from him, stood, and looked at him, hoping he was joking.

"She what?" I asked bitterly.

"Risa," Tonks said, stepping toward me, "please un-"

"Don't call me that," I growled at her, causing her to take a step back.

My hands were balled into fists, and I was shaking. I could feel the tears in my eyes. I started to leave the room, but she grabbed my arm. I spun around and seized her wrist. I had to stop myself before I broke it.

"Don't touch me."

I shoved her arm away and ran outside. I made it to the line of trees before the wolf exploded out from me. I fell to the forest floor as the angry tears fell through my fur. I was thankful that none of the pack was in their wolf forms. None of them had seen me cry and I wanted to keep it that way. A voice entered my thoughts.

_Risa, you alright?_ Leah asked.

_I'm fine,_ I replied.

_Bull shit. Why are you crying?_

_My dad is getting remarried._

_My mom is, too. You don't see my balling._

_You know Charlie. I've never met her before. She's too young for him. She's maybe six years older than me. She's trying to replace my mum._

_What's the real problem with this?_

_I just found my mother's legacy. I just found the part of her that I was looking for. He's so willing to forget her. He just replaces her. _

I fell into sobs. She comforted me for the entire time. I love my sister. Long after the sun had set, I said goodbye to Leah and phased back to human. I looked at the Burrow. The kitchen lights remained on. I repaired my shirt and pulled it on. There was no point in putting the effort into charming every piece of clothing if you didn't wear it all. I walked to the back door and wiped my eye one last time before walking into the kitchen. Dad was sitting with his head on his arms at the table. I walked over and brushed his shaggy hair off his face.

I pulled out my notebook and began to write.


	10. Letter 3

Dear Alice,

What do I do? My dad is getting remarried, and I don't know anything about her. She's not that much older than me. She's too young for him. I know you and Jasper are separated by a couple centuries, but you are vampires. Humans shouldn't be that different. I feel lost Alice. I can't tell anyone about what I am or why I lose my temper so easily. That is the main reason. What if I lose my temper when I can't get away? What if I hurt someone I care about? Alice, how do I live?

I'm a different person completely. I've changed so much since I left last winter. Oh Alice, I wish I could talk to you and get your advice. I miss you all so much. I don't care that we are mortal enemies. I need a friend that will help me.

I think I could get used to the idea of Tonks, if she gave me the time, but she is trying to be accepted here and now. I know nothing about her. She's trying to take my dad. What else am I supposed to think or feel, besides loathing?

Coming back was the hardest thing I've ever done. I miss the pack, the freedom, the openness. I feel like I'm hiding again. The pack knew I was a witch and accepted me the way I was. I could come and go as I wanted. I had the close bond of family. I loved having no responsibilities besides the pack. All I had to do was run perimeter and hunt rouge vampires.

I miss my pack, Alice. I want to go back. I hate


	11. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Mentor

I snapped awake when my dad touched my arm. I'd fallen asleep writing last night. I quickly snapped my notebook shut, not wanting anyone to know what I had been writing about. I tapped the front cover making the works invisible and untraceable. I returned my notebook to my book bag and sat down for breakfast.

"What time did you come back in last night?" Dad asked. "I tried to stay up to wait on you."

"I don't know," I replied. "I called a friend to talk to for a while."

Molly put a plate in front of me, but I just pushed the food around. I wasn't hungry, which was saying a lot being a shape-shifter.

* * *

Molly and I sat up for a long time, waiting on Harry and Dumbledore to arrive. They were also bringing a new student. He was getting used to the Order because the rest of his family would be joining it soon. Dumbledore wanted me to mentor him. I sat on a couch in the living room reading a book.

I was pulled back to reality when Dumbledore came in with the two boys. I finished the page before I looked at them. I sweet smell filtered through the room. I nearly dropped my book as I spun to face the trio.

"Miss Lupin, Molly, good evening," Dumbledore said. "This is Jasper Whitlock."

"Harry," Molly said, extending her arm to him. "Let's get you upstairs and into bed. Torrance, dear, Jasper is staying in Fred and George's old room."

"Alright, Mrs. Weasley," I replied.

I sat silently until I heard all movement stop.

"You're a werewolf?" Jasper hissed.

"No, I'm a shape-shifter, vampire," I replied. "Where's your little bimbo? What's her name? Angela? Ashley?"

"Alice," he replied, not getting at all defensive. "She's not mine. We were only together to protect the humans. Surely you know about the treaty."

"Yes," I turned to look at him, "I-"

The world seemed to stop in place. It was how the pack had described imprinting. I imprinted a _leech_. He gave me a wary look.

"Your emotions just changed completely," he said. "What happened?"

"I imprinted on you," I whispered, not believing it myself.

I looked him over. He was in black jeans and a tight blue t-shirt.

"How is that possible?" he asked.

"I don't know."

He looked alarmed for some reason.

"What?" I asked.

"Your smell just changed. You smell human."

"Sorry," I said, pulling farther back.

"No," he said quickly, sitting down beside me at his vampire speed, "I didn't mean like that."

"Than what did you mean?" I asked looking into his golden eyes.

"You smell nice," he whispered, "but not tempting."

He brushed my neck with the tips of his fingers. A shiver ran down my spine, and my breath caught.

"Why am I mentoring you?" I asked.

"When my family came to Hogwarts fifty years ago, I stayed at home with Esme, making sure I was under control. I need to learn the rules of the wizarding world. I know the magic I need, but I still want to understand what people talk about now. In the human world, things change in fifty years. I don't know what to expect now. The rest of my family can adapt easily, but I have a harder time with it."

"I'm going to live with my Dad and godfather for the rest of the summer. Maybe you should come live with us. My dad is a real werewolf, and me godfather is an Antimagus. There are a lot of humans living in close quarters here. We can meet up with the rest of your family when we go for supplies. It might be better if they aren't around to influence what you want to learn."

"That's a good idea."

"I'll talk to Dumbledore when he comes to get me in the morning. I doubt he'll be surprise. He probably already worked that out."

"Why do you say that?"

"Dumbledore knows everything, even if you don't tell him. I think he knows about me being a part of the La Push pack."

"How do kids get away with pranks at school? Emmett was always pulling pranks on the teachers and other students."

"Dumbledore has a sense of humor. As long as the prank isn't dangerous, he'll usually let it slide. Filch is the one to watch out for. He's the caretaker and has no sense of humor. He hates kids."

We continued to talk for the rest of the night. At some point, I fell asleep. I woke to Jasper shaking my arm. Once I was awake enough to take in my surroundings, I heard people moving around upstairs. I was leaning against Jasper, who had his arm around me.

"Good morning," Jasper whispered into my hair.

I pointed my wand at my clothes and changed them to my pajamas. He pulled away from me and disappeared. He came back a minute later with gray sweats and a large black t-shirt on. I was somewhat upset that he was wearing such a loose fitting shirt. Jasper smiled, and my face flushed. A wave of calm washed over me, as Jasper hugged me.

"So you know I can influence and feel emotions?"

All I could do was nod.

After breakfast, Dumbledore came to take me to Grimmauld Place and smiled when I asked about Jasper. When we arrived at Grimmauld Place, Jasper and I entered. Sirius and Dad greeted us. I introduced everyone and took my belongings upstairs and showed Jasper his room.

**A/N So, there you have the main pairing for the rest of the story. Please review. Let me know how you liked it.**


	12. Chapter 9

**A/N Just some housekeeping notes:**

**1. No, Jasper can't tell that Torrance is Bella. She originally smelled like a wolf. On his desire for her to not stink, she didn't. **

**2. Torrance/Bella knows who Jasper is and that he was with Alice, but she has to act like she either doesn't know or care about vampires, because they are useless leeches, in the packs point of view.**

**3. Torrance will tell the Cullens and everyine else who she is later. I have it all worked out. You won't be disappointed.**

**4. To anyone who didn't understand what was going on between Alice and Jasper, because Jasper had trouble controling himself around humans, the Cullens had Alice and Jasper pretend to be together. That way, Jasper wouldn't have human girls coming up to him without warning. **

**Any other things you don't understand, let me know.**

**Thanks to my reviewers:**

**Deep and Devastating**

**Angel JJK**

**Twilight Crazy Fan**

**livelaughlisten2music**

**Icy4aReason**

**Harrie-x**

**Now on with the show....**

* * *

Chapter 9

Family

Jasper and I had been working together to improve his magic skills for two months. We spent unending hours in the library and worked late into the night. Jasper would sneak out to hunt while everyone slept. He was at the seventh year level, so he wouldn't be behind when school started.

We were in the library, and I was on the ladder looking for a book that would catch my interest. As I stepped up another rung, one of the books reached out and grabbed my leg. I screamed and fell backwards. I braced myself for the impact with the floor. I didn't meet the floor, but a cold body. Another book knocked Jasper's feet out from under him and he landed on his back, still holding me against him.

"Damn cursed book," I muttered and looked at Jasper.

He smiled at me, but behind the smile, he was conflicted. I felt a tug and knew what he was conflicted over. I leaned toward him, closing the gap, and kissed him lightly. I felt happiness wash over me, as he lost control over his influences. The library door opened, and Jasper stood us both up quickly. We picked up the two cursed books after immobilizing them. Sirius and Dad ran in.

"What happened?" Dad asked, worried.

"I was on the ladder," I explained, "and the book pushed my off. Jasper caught me, but he got tripped by another book and fell, too."

"Are you hurt?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing I won't heal from in a few hours. It just scared me really. These are the books."

We handed them over to be disposed of by burning. They had really dark magic in them.

* * *

The next morning I stood by the kitchen sink, eating a piece of toast before going to shower. A sweet smell filled the room, before cold arms wrapped around my waist.

"You ready to meet my family today?" Jasper whispered against my ear.

I shivered and gave into the urge to lean into him.

"I guess," I replied, turning around in the circle of his arms, "I can meet your bloodsucking family."

"Be nice," he muttered kissing my forehead.

"For you."

I pulled back to look into his beautiful gold eyes. I walked upstairs to take a shower, listening to him chuckle.

* * *

We walked into the Leaky Cauldron to meet the rest of our group before heading to Diagon Alley. As we walked across the pub, we were greeted by everyone. Jasper pulled me forward.

"This is my family," he told me. "We're all adopted, so we are going by our given last names. Edward Masen, Mary Alice Brandon (goes by Alice), Rosalie Hale, Emmett McCarty, and my parents, Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Guys, this is Torrance Lupin. She's my mentor for the first few weeks of school."

"Alright," Mrs. Weasley said, "We'll have to go to Gringotts, first. Remus, Harry, and Arthur will get money from the vaults. Torrance, take the Cullens to get their money exchanged. The rest of us will go to Madam Malkin's to get fitted for robes."

I noticed Alice and Edward look dejected as Harry and Ginny walked away from them.

"Money exchange, this way," I said in singsong voice. "You do anything to hurt them," I whispered as I walked between Alice and Edward, "I'll kill you."

They followed me in silence, and I could tell Alice and Edward were having a mental conversation. Carlisle walked up to the goblin and exchanged a large amount of money.

"She smells weird," Emmett said in a low voice, not knowing I could hear.

"She doesn't even smell appetizing," Alice agreed, as Carlisle handed each of them a sack of money. I turned toward Alice and slammed my shoulder into hers.

"I did when I was human," I muttered, knowing they all could here.

We stepped outside as my phone vibrated. I answered and was greeted by, "Hi, Risa."

"Hey, Jake."

"The rest of the pack says hi, too."

"Hi to everyone, and tell Leah thanks. She'll know what I mean. So, what do I own the pleasure of this call at three in the morning?"

The Cullen's had stopped talking and started eavesdropping on my conversation.

"You're good. Well, the Cullen's haven't been seen in almost two months, so they are probably looking for Bella. They moved. Their house is empty."

I started laughing at him.

"What?" he asked.

"I know, Jake. I could have told you that."

"What? How do you know? We just found out."

"I'm looking at them."

There was a long silence before he asked, "Are they within hearing distance?"

"Yes, they are, Jake."

"Watch your backs, leeches," he said to them. "Told you we had eyes everywhere. Bye, Risa."

"Bye, Jake."

The line clicked dead. I cut through an alley to get the Madam Malkin's shop. Edward grabbed my arm and slammed me against the side of the building.

"You're stalking us to make sure we don't break treaty?" he hissed.

"Don't flatter yourself," I laughed. "I was here first. But yes, I am a part of the pack."

I pushed me sleeve up to show them my pack tattoo. I pulled my sleeve back into place and walked to Madam Malkin's where Ginny was just finishing getting fitted. She smiled at Edward as we walked in. Madam Malkin motioned for me to step up onto the stool.

"You guys get measured," Alice said, excitedly, "Then go get the other things on our lists. Rose and I will get the robes."

Jasper was finished first, and he waited on me to be done. I paid for my robes, then he and I went to get the rest of my supplies. As we passed in front of the window of the robe shop, Alice and Rosalie threw me hateful glares.

"Don't mind them," Jasper whispered. "They're just a little prejudice against the werewolves."

We rejoined the group for lunch in the Leaky Cauldron, where I got scolded by Sirius, Mrs. Weasley, Tonks, and Dad. They each took a turn lecturing me on wandering off alone at the present state of things. If they knew I was a vampire hunting shape-shifter with a vampire, they wouldn't be worried about Death Eaters. Before going to the Burrow, we stopped in Fred and George's store.

I got ready for the first day of classes and having to get up early, we had to go to bed early, after packing our trunks. I couldn't sleep, so I sat by the window. I saw five shadows flash into the woods. I got up and snuck into Fred and George's old room and stretched out on one of the unused beds. Hours later, three people climbed through the window.

"Have fun?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

They spun around to face me. I could see their eyes flash in the minimal light.

"Relax," I whispered, standing up, "it's just the mutt."

"You shouldn't do that to vampires," Edward warned.

"What could you do to me?" I asked.

I turned to leave.

"Wait," Jasper said. He flipped on a light. "What's this?"

His fingers brushed the phoenix tattoo on m collarbone. I pulled my shirt over it.

"It's a pack thing," Edward mocked. "Do you get that when you phase?"

"No," I growled, "I got that after we killed Victoria."

I walked out without another word.


	13. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Roomies

The Cullens and I waited in the Entrance Hall while the pee-wees –ahem- first years were sorted. The sorting took a while, but the school finally quieted for Dumbledore to speak.

"Welcome back to Hogwarts, everyone. We have a few things to take care of before the feast can begin. First, we have a student returning to us after a year and a half of study abroad, Torrance Lupin."

I heard whispers begin to cycle around the student body before I even walked into the Great Hall. As I did, I seemed to draw every male eye in the room. I heard a low growl from the Entrance Hall. I joined the Gryffindor table, throwing a grin to all the people sitting there.

"We also," Dumbledore continued, "have five transfer students."

The Cullens entered, drawing even more gawking stairs than I had. There were whispers about all of them, but I was the only one bothered, because I was the only one, besides them, that heard.

"That blonde boy is hot," Pansy Parkinson whispered to a Slytherin friend. "I hope he's a pureblood and in Slytherin or Ravenclaw."

I wanted to get up and strangle her for saying that about my Jasper. All five were sorted into Gryffindor. Edward sat by Ginny and Alice by Harry. Jasper sank into the seat beside me and kissed my cheek. He found my hand under the table and laced his fingers with mine.

The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was my dad.

Dinner was served, and to my immense entertainment, the Cullens had to force food down. I caught teachers sending wary glances at us.

"What are they thinking?" I muttered to Edward, who was sitting on my other side.

"They told you everything, didn't they?"

"Alice can see the future," I told him to show it.

"They're worried about having five vampires in the school, but they trust Dumbledore's judgment."

"I trust Bella's judgment. If she stayed with you as long as she did, she must have seen good in you."

"She left me, because I was a vampire," he growled.

"She left because she didn't believe in long distance relationships. She got accepted into an all girls college and had to leave Forks for school prep. She was going to finish high school there."

"So when I called Renee, and Bella answered, she just pretended to not know who I was for what reason?"

"A clean break," I offered shrugging.

He called Renee and talked to Bella. She didn't know who Edward was. He would keep talking to her until she hung up on him. What if he brought up vampires and werewolves with her? She would know something was up. Well, if he had, the damage was done.

After dinner, I led the Cullens to Gryffindor tower and their dorms. Alice and Rosalie were with Hermione, Ginny, and me. Edward, Emmett, and Jasper were with Harry and Ron. Dumbledore must have some standing with the room assignments because Ginny was a fifth year in a sixth year dorm. He must be trying to keep the Order kids together.


	14. Letter 4

Dear Alice,

Why didn't you ever tell me that you and Jasper weren't really going out? Did you not trust me enough to tell me? I thought we were friends. That is something big to keep from me. I know I shouldn't be one to talk since I told you so many lies. But still, it hurts that I had to find out when I'm not even Bella anymore.

I wish things could be like they were. I really hope they can change back to that. I'm sorry I lied to you so often. You put so much trust in me, telling me you were vampires, and I broke that trust by not trusting you in return. I guess you know I can keep a secret now, so Rosalie doesn't have to worry about me spilling all your secrets to everyone.

I know she will probably hate me for keeping all this about myself a secret, but it was necessary. You, of all people, should know that. Secrets keep you safe. They help you blend in. They keep you from the spotlight. They allow you to hide in plain sight. I know you understand that. I just hope you don't think any less of me because I did have secrets, that I didn't tell you when you told me so much.

Back to my first thing, why didn't you tell me that you and Jasper weren't really together? Protecting the humans and the such is a good reason, but why did you let me believe that bullshit that you were feeding to the other humans. You must have thought I would let it slip out or something. Not trusting me with that bit of information hurts, but I guess I can get over it. You know, now that Jasper's mine.


	15. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Ice Skating

It had been four months since school had started. The year seemed almost boring compared to the rest of them, but it was nice not to have to deal with people trying to kill us. Alice would look into the future when I was the only heartbeat around. It was the last night before holiday, which I was not looking forward to at all. Dad and Tonks were getting married, and I had to be in the wedding.

The Cullens, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, and I were out at the Black Lake with ice skates. We were bundled up against the cold wind. The Cullens and I had to at least act human. As we put on our skates, I muttered an Impervious charm on the ice. If there were vampires skating, there was a chance the ice would break. Jasper came over and helped me to my feet and onto the ice.

"Good thinking," he whispered.

In the beginning, I was anything but graceful. I fell on my face and into Jasper a few times. When I finally got the hang of ice skating, I followed Jasper around the lake. He quickly glided off across the ice and stopped on the far side. I smiled and followed him. I was going faster than I had before, when I made a realization.

"I don't know how to stop!" I screamed at him before body slamming into him, knocking him backwards. He landed flat on his back, with me on top of his chest.

"That's one way to stop," he replied, laughing.

Edward, Emmett, Harry, and Ron were laughing their heads off across the lake. Jasper somehow managed to pull us both to our feet at the same time and glided to where our boots were. I sat down and switched into my boots. I pulled off my thick winter coat leaving me in a jacket and sweater. Jasper did the same before pulling me into his chest.

"Did you have fun, tonight?" Jasper whispered, as his lips brushed my neck.

"Somewhat, all but the part where I fell on my face."

"Does that include knocking me over?"

"No, that was fun. I knocked a vampire on his back."

"It was the ice skates," he argued.

I was about to respond when he turned my head to face him. He kissed me lightly. He pulled away, unintentionally sending a wave of embarrassment over me.

"I shouldn't have done that," he whispered. "You father is watching, and he knows what we are."

"Too bad for him," I muttered back, "I have no choice if you want to kiss me. It becomes my desire as well."

I saw Alice and Edward exchange questionable looks.

"I imprinted on him," I said just loud enough for them to hear.

Emmett laughed loudly, which earned him a glare from me. I flicked my wand, sending a mountain of snow at him. He tried to get away, but failed.

"Not funny, Torrance," he called from inside the pile of snow.

I stood up and grabbed Jasper's hand, running toward the castle.

**A/N Hee Hee, had to do that to Emmett. I love him to death, but sometimes he needs more than a smake on the head, since that seems to work so well.**

**Review Review Review**


	16. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Wedding

We were at the Burrow for Christmas. Harry and Ginny had decided to keep their relationships with Edward and Alice a secret after I begged them to do so. The wedding was in two days, and I was bitter beyond belief. Dad pulled me aside after dinner, taking me out to the gardens.

"Why are you against me marrying Tonks?" he asked me.

"I just got back from meeting Mum's family, and _you_ are replacing her."

"I'm not replacing her."

"Do you know what she gave up for you? Her family thought that you were using the imperious curse on her."

"They – what?"

"They know about wizards. They know what we are capable of. You should have seen their faces when I told them Mum's name. They almost killed me. I was saved because I offered to help them."

"They were in danger if they knew anything about us or Death Eaters. They could have been used against Kendra. That's why she stayed away. They are innocent Muggles. They don't need to know about our world or the creatures in it. They don't need to know that I am a werewolf because they would be even more prejudice than wizards."

"You'd be surprised what they know about and accept. They have these legends about werewolves and vampires. They know how to spot what is a danger to them. They taught me everything I need to know about their tribe and the legends."

"Obviously not," he scoffed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I hissed.

"You say they taught you how to recognize the dangers of their legends. Well, you are doing one hell of a job of showing it. You are friends with a danger to your being."

"What are you saying, Dad?"

"Jasper is a vampire. Edward, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett are all vampires. They could kill you without felling bad about it. You don't know what they are capable of. You don't know anything about them."

"You think I don't know that I am dating a vampire?" I hissed angrily. "You know nothing about them. You don't know what they are and aren't capable of. Back in Forks, Edward met his singer and dated her for a few months. He broke up with her and left, but came back, and started dating her again. She left him because she got into a college for girls in France. They're eyes are gold because they hunt animals. They have a treaty with the Quileute tribe to keep them from hurting humans. They have the second largest coven in the world. Don't you dare tell me I know nothing about them. I know how strong they are. I know how fast they are. I know that some of them have gifts. You cannot tell me that I do not know what they are capable of."

"I don't want you dating him."

"I'm seventeen. You have no control over me."

I was shaking with anger. I was going to phase if I didn't come up with a way to calm down. I felt myself relax in a wave and saw Jasper and Emmett in one of the upper windows watching us. I turned away from Dad and walked inside.

* * *

Two days had passed since my fight with my dad. Today was the day of his wedding, and I was stuck being a bridesmaid for a woman I despised. I was in a simple red dress with no straps. I sat in front of the mirror with Alice doing my hair. I let the towel around my shoulders fall to the floor. Her mouth fell open as she saw the paw prints and crescents on my shoulder.

"Is there a way you can hide them?" she asked.

"I'm making no attempt to look nice today, Alice," I muttered.

I walked out of the room to see my dad before the wedding. Sirius was his best man. I stopped in the middle of the room and they looked at me.

"This is the best you get," I snapped.

"Take off the bracelet," Dad ordered.

"No."

"Torrance," Sirius said, "take off the br- Is that a tattoo?"

He grabbed my arm and looked at my pack tattoo. Dad looked livid.

"When did you get it?" he asked.

"When I was in America. All the La Push kids in our group have one."

"You're getting it taken off."

"No, I'm not. I like them."

"Them?" Sirius and Dad asked together.

I shrugged and began to walk out. They both grabbed my shoulders.

"What?" I growled.

"Why do you have them?" Dad asked. "Is it some kind of cultic group?"

"What is it with people and thinking my friends are in a cult?"

I stormed out of the room. I found an alcove in the chapel and leaned against the wall, closing my eyes. When I opened them again, I saw Jasper leaning against the wall, smiling at me.

"You look beautiful," he whispered, stepping toward me. "I like the tattoos."

He brushed my shoulder pulling me into him. He kissed my lightly. I brought my hand up to his neck pulling him toward me. I felt his chest vibrate with a low growl that humans wouldn't be able to hear. He backed me into the wall as he deepened the kiss. I ran my hand through his hair. His hands trailed down my sides to rest on my hips. We heard my name being called. He pulled out of the kiss as I fought to continue it. He let our forehead touch.

"You're needed," he whispered to me. "I have to go sit down."

After the wedding was over, we went to the Burrow for the reception. I stayed there for the toasts, but as soon as the dancing started, I went to my room and changed. I smiled as I had the urge to go to Fred and George's old room. I walked in to see Jasper waiting on the bed. I shut the door, only to be pinned against it instantly. Jasper smiled and kissed my cheek. He scooped me into his arms and put me on the bed. I snuggled into his chest as he wrapped his arms around me.

The next morning I woke in my own room. Jasper must have carried me in here after I fell asleep. I got ready for the day and went downstairs.

**Sooooooooo, how do you like it? Review please. I'm not updating again until I have at least three reviews on this chapter. He He Bribery. And we both would get what we want, you want a new chapter, I want Reviews. I love my awesome readers**


	17. Chapter 13

**A/N there is a huge time jump here... i couldn't think of anything else to write, so i skipped over it. **

**1. Yes, the Cullens will find out that Torrance is really Bella, soon, but if you haven't read any of my other stories, i like to add a little chaos in before stating the obvious.**

**2. I didn't give Torrance and Tonks some bonding time, because Torrance is a werewolf/shapeshifter. If they choose to hate something, talking isn't going to sway them. Don't worry though. Just wait until next chapter.**

Chapter 13

The Seer Saw

School was boring for the rest of term. I spent my spare time doing homework and with the Cullens. The battle drew near as the Death Eaters started killing Muggles that were near Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall walked into the common room, and it fell silent.

"Please, everyone to the Great Hall," she ordered. "Miss Lupin, Mr. Weasley, please check the dormitories."

I ran to the Seventh Year dorms and opened the doors to make sure everyone was going to the Great Hall. When I got to the First Year dorms, there was one of the Muggleborns cowering in the corner. I walked over and knelt beside her.

"What's wrong, honey," I said lightly.

"The Death Eaters are coming," she whispered.

"How do you know that?"

"I come from a long line of Muggle seers. I saw them coming. They killed my parents. They want to kill all Muggleborns."

"Then we need to get you out of here before they arrive."

I picked her up with little effort. I carried her to the Great Hall and walked straight to Dumbledore.

"She's a seer," I told him. "She knows the Death Eaters are coming."

"We are evacuating everyone who is underage and not an Order child," he said nodding.

"Ella!" Collin yelled, running over to me.

"You know her Collin?" I asked.

"My mum and her dad are siblings. Her mother is a seer."

Collin stayed by my side until most of the school was gone. I walked with him to the gates into Hogsmeade. Ella went rigid.

"The Death Eaters have vampires," she whispered.

"What do they look like?" I asked.

"They have black cloaks and red eyes."

"Collin, take her and get out of here, now. The vampires will want to collect her. Vampires hate fire. If she says there are vampires coming after her, surround yourselves with fire. That is the only thing that can stop them. send me a patronus with your location, and i'll come find you."

I stood and sprinted back up to the castle. I stopped in front of Dumbledore and snapped, "I need a portkey to La Push."

While he made one, Edward asked, "Why do you need to go to La Push?"

"Why else? There are vampires coming."

I touched the portkey and appeared in Sam's house. The pack jumped in surprise in seeing me.

"The Volturi are going to attack Hogwarts," I told them.

"How do we get there?" Sam asked, simply.

"With this," I replied pointing to the piece of wood in my hand. "Hold on."

I saw the worried look on Emily's face.

"I'll keep them safe," I assured her before we were pulled into the darkness.

We landed in the Great Hall, and the pack ended up on the floor. Carlisle and Esme had shown up since I left. The entire Order was there and looking at us with question.

"There are vampires coming," I told them. "They can help."

"Vampires, Albus?" McGonagall asked. "The children can't fight."

"Torrance," Dad said, "get out of here. You can't fight vampires. Take your Muggle friends and run."

"No," I replied, "We are not running away from those leeches."

"They could kill you."

"They could kill _you_, too. We're built for this. We are vampire hunters. We're staying."

"No, you're not," Tonks snapped.

"My mother would let me stay," I said calmly.

"Your mother was a Muggle who didn't know anything about the magical world."

"Don't talk about Kendra like that," Paul growled. "She knew more than you know."

"I doubt that."

Paul started shaking. The rest of the pack watched him intently. Quil looked angry as well.

"She knew things that she never told you," Quil snapped.

"Boys," I snapped, "Calm down."

Paul stopped shaking. I gave him a questioning look and turned to Sam.

"Just because you left, doesn't mean you get demoted," he explained.

An explosion filled the air as the Death Eaters broke through the shields. The Order members threw wary looks at my pack before leaving to fight. I led my pack to the Forbidden Forest and left them within the line of trees with the orders to stay hidden until I called. I began to fight the Death Eaters with the harshest spells I could cast. I ended up fighting back to back with Jasper. The Death Eaters kept coming at us no matter how many we fought off. I growled in frustration.

"Stop," the familiar voice of Aro of the Volturi ordered. "Jasper Cullen, there is no need for you and your mate to fight alongside these pathetic humans. You and Alice will always be welcome in our guard."

"You would already know that Alice is not my mate," Jasper growled. "You _can_ read minds with just a touch."

"Then, you have nothing by which you are bound to the mortal world. Join us."

I grabbed his hand as the vampires stepped through the Death Eaters.

"One bite can change her, Jasper. There is no need to leave her human."

"You assume too much, bloodsucker," I hissed darkly. "You assume I'd let you anywhere near me."

I turned and walked away. A few vampires started to follow me, but were stopped by Aro. I walked into the forest and found my pack almost furious that I had given an order to not attack.

"Ready, boys?" I asked. "Leah? And new people? How many are there?"

"Three," Sam replied. "We'll introduce you all later."

"Alright, then, let's go kick some vampire ass."

We all phased. A thought occurred to me.

_Touch any of the Cullens, and I'll kill you_, I hissed.

Leah rolled her eyes before smiling at me. I threw my head back and howled, followed by everyone else. I burst out of the trees with my pack on my tail, to the surprise of the wizards.

_Kill no one yet,_ I ordered. _Just get them to back off._

Everyone regrouped and fell back on both sides. When the vampires had disappeared, I led the pack into the forest again, where we phased back.

"If the leeches bite anyone, attack. I don't care if it's a human, another vampire, or me."

We ran to the castle to regroup with the Order.

"Are you done hiding with your Muggle friends?" Mad-Eye asked.

Jasper came over to me and grabbed my hand. One of the new pack members growled at him. I pulled away from Jasper and glared at the boy.

"Shut up, pup," I growled at him. "You as much as touch him, you won't have to worry about what the vamps will do to you. I'll kill you first."

"The vampires and Death Eaters are coming back," Dad said.

"Where's Tonks?" I asked.

"We're staying apart, so the Death Eaters can't use either of us a leverage for the other."

"That won't work, because they already know every relationship in this room."

"How would they know?"

"Marcus."

**A/N whoo lots of action for you guys. I want five reviews for this chapter before I update again. That shouldn't be hard, since I got seven for the last chapter.**


	18. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Revelation

"How do you know about Marcus?" Edward asked.

"Same way I know about a lot of things. I'll explain later."

"That could be problematic," Edward said.

"What?"

"They have Tonks. Marcus knows that she is your step mother. They think they can use her to get to you."

"Torrance Lupin!" Aro called.

I stiffened before whispering to the pack, "Get to the forest. We don't need the Order knowing what we are yet."

I turned and began to close the distance between the Volturi and me.

"Let her go, Aro," I called.

I heard murmurs go through the crowds on either side of me.

"What?" he asked.

"I said let her go. I'll take her place."

"No, Torrance," Tonks cried.

Jane threw her a few feet and took my arm instead. Tonks got up and ran to Dad. Felix stepped forward and around me. He pushed my hair to the left side of my neck. I felt the sting as he sank his teeth into my flesh, releasing the burning venom. The pack howled and charged out of the forest. I was suddenly surrounded by chaos. I lost sight of the Order as the wolves and vampires fought. I started a fire in the center of the fighting, before running to Dad.

"Torrance," Tonks cried, "why did you do that for me? You're going to become a vampire." She paused. "That's what you wanted, to be with Jasper."

"Stop talking," I snapped. "I'm not going to be a vampire."

"Denial isn't going to help," Mad-Eye antagonized.

"Will you shut up!" I screamed at him.

I turned to hit him, but was stopped but Tonks screaming. Jane had her around the neck, grinning. She moved her mouth to bite Tonks's neck.

"Not my mother, you bitch!" I snarled.

I took two steps before phasing. Jane let go of Tonks and fell back a few yards. I landed over Tonks, growling at Jane. I saw Felix and Demitri on my sides. I told Edward to get Tonks before launching at Jane. I fought the three of them while the venom Felix hit me with left my bloodstream. I tore Jane, Demitri, and Felix to pieces and burned them. I felt a vampire sink its teeth into the same injury Felix gave me, before Jacob pulled it off me. I saw Alec before he was torn to bits by the rest of my pack.

I saw the Death Eaters and the rest of the vampires flee from the grounds. I phased to human and collapsed. Jasper scooped me into his arms and took me into the Great Hall. I felt the familiar burning sensation as my body fought off the venom. The burning suddenly spiked, and I screamed in pain. My eyes flashed open, and I saw Jasper looking sad next to me.

"Take it back," I muttered.

"What?" Dad asked rushing over to me.

"Take it back," I growled viciously, grabbing the front of Jasper's shirt.

"Take what back?" Sirius asked.

I screamed again as the fire ran through my heart.

"I can't," Jasper whispered, brushing my cheek.

"Take it back," I begged very quietly. "Trust me."

He nodded, and I felt the burning lessen. I closed my eyes as my body slowed to fight off the venom pulsing through my veins. Someone touched my forehead and jerked away.

"She's burning up," Tonks said.

Someone put a cold cloth on my forehead. As the water came in contact with my skin, it hissed. I opened my eyes and looked around at the people standing around me. The pack walked in and saw me.

"How many more crescents do you need?" Sam asked.

I put up two fingers not trusting my voice.

"You are something else, Risa. Are you clear, yet?"

"No, it's taking a bit longer than usually, because someone made a wish."

"Why do these Muggles keep showing up when there's no more fight to be had?" Mad-Eye hissed. "I thought you said they could help, Torrance."

"Don't talk to her like that," Paul growled.

"What?" Sirius asked. "Can't she fight her own battles?"

"They're protective of me, Sirius," I said flatly.

I carefully stood. Everyone watched me. I saw Paul start to shake a bit.

"You are exactly like your mother," Mad-Eye scoffed. "She didn't know when to cut her losses. She didn't know when to run. She was stupid."

Paul was shaking even worse now, and Quil had started. Sam had noticed as well. I shook my head at him.

"You might want to stop talking before the Muggles get too mad," I told him.

"What can a group of Muggles do to an experienced Auror?"

Paul lost it completely and phased. The Order members stepped backwards.

"Sit," I snapped at Paul.

He followed my orders without hesitation.

"This is what we are," I explained. "This was the legacy Mum left me. It's in our genetics. If we get too close to a vampire for too long, we phase. We become protectors. We protect the Quileute tribe from vampires."

"You hunt vampires," Tonks said, "So, how can you be with Jasper?"

"I imprinted on him."

"YOU WHAT?" the pack yelled at me.

"Oh shut up," I snapped at them.

"What's imprinting?" Dad asked.

"It's like your marking, but it's more binding."

Jasper walked over and took my hand, smiling at me. I leaned into his chest and kissed him lightly. Some of the pack made gagging sounds. I pulled away and looked at them.

"You watch Sam and Emily kiss all the time," I said.

"Yeah," Embry replied, "Emily's human."

"He's a leech," one of the new boys continued.

I smiled and pulled out my wand. I flicked it toward him and turned his hair pink. The pack started laughing at him, before I did the same thing to the rest of them. Emmett was on the floor laughing.

"Wait for it," I said as they all phased.

They were all giant pink wolves. The Cullens all started laughing at them, even Rosalie. Tonks came over and hugged me. I looked at her and saw she was crying.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"I guess this is good-bye," she said sniffing.

"Why would this be good-bye?"

"You got bitten by a vampire. You have to leave."

I laughed at her.

"I told you, I'm not going to be a vampire. They don't affect me. I had an experience that made me immune to vampire venom."

"How do you know that you're immune?"

"I've been bitten a few times."

She looked at me openmouthed.

"Ok, not a few times," I corrected. She looked a little happier. "After tonight, it's at fifteen."

Everyone was silent. I shrugged.

"So, what made you immune?" Edward asked.

"How much do you know from my pack?"

"Not much. They're keeping you hidden."

"Well, there's more than one reason I trusted you, than the treaty," I explained.

I unsnapped my bracelet and pulled it off.

"I guess James left something behind."

All the Cullens cried at the same time, "Bella?"

**A/N So, there you go. Torrance and Tonks are all good now. Torrance just needed Tonks almost getting killed to realize that she wanted a mom.**

**Review Review Review **

**Can I get seven this time? Wait let me rewrite that. Seven reveiws before I post again.**


	19. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Bella

There was a long pause where no one spoke. The Cullens were trying to figure out if I really was Bella, and the Order was trying to figure out who Bella was.

"Yes, I'm the Bella you met," I said to the Cullens. "Thus the reason Bella had no recollection of you when you called her."

"I'm completely lost," Sirius announced loudly.

"I know you are, Sirius, because everything I've said, only the vampires would understand. I should start from the beginning, since I owe everyone here an explanation in one way or another."

Dumbledore conjured up chairs for everyone to sit down. I took pity on my pack and removed the charm for pink hair. Jasper pulled off his jacket and handed it to me. I put it on as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You had the boys drooling over you," he whispered in my ear.

"It doesn't matter," I replied. "I only love you."

I took a deep breath collecting my thoughts.

"First, introductions are in order. My pack Sam, our alpha. I'm his beta. Then, there's Jacob, Seth, Leah, Quil, Embry, Paul, Collin, Brady, and Jared."

I looked at Sam, "The other three are?"

"David, Caleb, and Kris."

"Ok, for those three, the Cullens, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme. My family and friends, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, Albus Dumbledore, Mad-Eye Moody, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Sirius Black who is my godfather, Nymphadora called Tonks Lupin, my stepmother, and Remus Lupin, my dad."

"I'll explain everything about my history to the Cullens later, because we have a lot to talk about. My mother is Kendra Ateara, so yes, Quil is my cousin. Well, they all are, indirectly. So, I was sent to Renee when I hit my growth spurt, which all shifters have. I told her I needed to get near La Push. I got lucky that Charlie live near there. When I went to live with him, I charmed myself to look like Bella, so no one would suspect. I didn't want to walk into La Push and get hurt when no one knew what the hell I wanted. So, I enrolled in Forks High School, found a certain coven of vampires and got to know them a bit."

"A bit?" Emmett laughed. "You got to know us more than a bit."

"Ok, he's right about that. I started going out with Edward." I saw Ginny throw me a murderous look. "Don't worry, Gin. I'll explain everything. So, I went to meet the rest of his family. At that point, Jasper and Alice were pretending to be together. So, after meeting them, I visited them often enough. Edward invited me to watch them play a Muggle game called baseball. Sorry, but Quidditch has nothing on vampire baseball.

"Three nomads heard them playing and got curious. James, Victoria, and Laurent showed up and discovered I was a human. The Cullens protected me which started James's sick game. Alice and Jasper took me to Phoenix where Bella was. When James called from Bella and Renee's home phone, I had to do anything to get him out of the house in case Bella decided to show up. We agreed to meet at a ballet studio where Bella took classes. I met up with him to save Renee, who he said he had. I was more worried about him finding Bella than anything else. He broke my leg and pushed me through a mirror. Edward showed up and started fighting James. James bit my wrist and Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle showed up. At some point I got stabbed in the leg with a piece of glass.

"I was in a confined space, bleeding profusely, with six vampires. Carlisle and Alice tried to stop the bleeding in my leg, and Edward sucked James's venom out of me. You have no idea what that meant. I was his singer, and he stopped. They took me to the hospital and staged an incident that didn't happen. I went back to Forks, because I still didn't know what I was sent there for.

"After some unfortunate events at Bella's eighteenth birthday party, the Cullens left. I got to know Jacob, Quil, and Embry. After a while, Jacob phased and abandoned me. Laurent showed up and tried to kill me. The pack at the time, Sam, Embry, Paul, Jared, and Jacob, killed him. When he finally got me to guess what was going on, everything went back to normal. I knew that it was only a matter of time before I phased, but didn't say anything. Victoria was hunting me because she was just as sick and sadistic as James. She was convinced that I was Edward's mate and wanted to kill me. Alice showed up, because she thought I was dead. She told Rosalie before finding out for sure. Rosalie passed on the information to Edward when he called, not knowing the truth, yet. Obviously, I wasn't dead. Edward went to Volterra, Italy, to the Volturi, who you met.

"Alice and I had to go save his ass. We had to go see Aro, Caius, and Marcus. The Volturi are collectors. They want to get the rare gifts, the powerful gifts, the gifts that will make them stronger. They want Edward and Alice, but they won't force it. I was released because Alice swore to change me. We went back to Forks, I got grounded, and Jacob and Edward were fighting nonstop. Jacob was convinced he loved me. He's over that, now.

"I was at school on a sunny day, so the Cullens weren't there. I got really snippy with two of my friends and went to the bathroom. I noticed my charms were wearing off. I called Charlie, and he withdrew me from school. I went to talk to Jake and collapsed as the shape-shifter magic and my witch magic collided. When I woke up, my charms had worn off. I walked up to the pack, and they attacked me. They didn't like wizards all that much. They were intent on killing me until I phased. Once I changed back, I explained everything about my mum and my past to them. I stayed there and joined the pack. We killed Victoria.

"I came back here at the end of term. I spent a few weeks at the Burrow until Professor Dumbledore showed up with Jasper and Harry. Jasper and I got into a fight until I looked at him. I imprinted on him. We were inseparable for the rest of the summer holiday. We went through school and here we are.

"Any questions?"

"You weren't inseparable," Sirius said. "What about at night?"

I blushed badly and muttered, "He stayed in my room."

"He what?" Dad growled.

"Edward did the same thing when I was in Forks."

"You are grounded. You are to stay away from him."

"You have no control over that," I laughed bitterly.

"Don't I?"

"It's part of the imprint. I do anything to make him happy. That's why I almost became a vampire."

I stood up suddenly and turned toward Sam, snapping my fingers, "That's it."

"What's it?" he asked.

"That's how you stop phasing. Emily has to make you stop."

**A/N Oooooooo cliffy... hee hee ok so i want ten (10) reviews on this chapter before I update. I got eight on the last chapter. Ten shouldn't be that hard.**


	20. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Manipulation

"Are you sure?" Sam asked, skeptically.

"That's the only logical idea," I said. "What's the worst that could happen? It doesn't work. You're the only one with an imprint that is close to our visual age."

"We'll go back soon and try."

I turned back to everyone else and apologized for my outburst.

"What do you mean by visual age?" Sirius asked as Tonks asked, "How will you keep from aging?"

"There is a simple answer to both of those. We don't age. It's, sorry Muggle analogy to anyone who understands, it's like you push play on your life. When we hit out growth spurt we hit fast forward and age really fast. Then, we hit pause until we force ourselves back into play. No one who had ever phased and stopped is still alive to explain it. So, we make up everything as we go."

"So, you're immortal?" Harry asked.

"Sort of, for everyone but me, vampire venom is deadly. I had dormant venom in me when I phased, making me immune. If we force ourselves to age, we become human again. Yes, we're immortal, but far from invincible."

"What do your tattoos mean, since your friends all seem to have them, too," Tonks asked.

"That main one on the arm marks you part of the pack. The paw prints stand for every hit taken that caused an injury worse than a bruise. A crescent is only for me because it shows each time I was bitten by a vampire. For every vampire we kill, we get something random of our choice. So, after tonight, I need two crescents, six paw prints, and three randoms."

"Risa," Leah said quietly, "I thought you hated your step-mother. Why did you save her, then?"

"I've already lost one mum. I didn't want to lose a second. I guess this was what I needed to show myself that – I'm alright with a new mum, I guess."

I gave Tonks a small smile.

"Hey, Reese," Jacob said, "can we get something to eat?"

"Yeah, I'm starving too," I replied. "Hermione, if you want to see something worse than Ron, watch them."

"I doubt that," Hermione said, laughing.

I looked at Dumbledore, and he flicked his wand smiling. Our chairs moved and a large round table appeared in the expanse created. Food appeared on every human and shape-shifter's plate. After a few minutes Ginny and Hermione were staring openmouthed at my pack. Even Ron looked shocked. I laughed at everyone's faces, before beginning to eat.

"Are you making everyone calm?" I asked Jasper after realizing that most people would be freaked out after being attacked by vampires.

He just smiled. I turned back to my food and picked up my fork. The pack was ungodly obnoxious. The Cullens stood, and I knew a few things. First, they were going hunting. Second, I would have to deal without Jasper for a few hours. Third, as soon as Jasper left, the stress level would skyrocket. He gave me an apologetic look before kissing my cheek and leaving with his family. On cue, the humans stiffened.

"Why are we sitting here?" Sirius barked. "There are vampires out there."

"Alice would say something if she saw them coming back," I said, calmly.

"That doesn't give us much time to do anything," Tonks said.

"Alice can see the future, but it's restricted. She can see us now."

"Now?"

"She used to have a blind spot where a shifter was. It drove her mad."

"What if she doesn't see them soon enough?" Dad asked.

"We would have plenty of warning. Our senses rival those of a vampire. How do you think we kill them?"

"You seemed to have plenty of difficulty with the one that bit you however many times," Mad-Eye growled.

"She doesn't count," I growled back, standing. "She had a gift. Her gift was escape. I dove off a bloody cliff into the ocean to catch her the last time. She had the advantage. It took us a month to kill her. It took the original pack all of ten minutes to kill Laurent. And you saw how long it took me to kill three."

I sat down and finished eating.

"This whole shape-shifter thing has me confused. How are Muggles Antimagi?"

"Our ancestors were descended from wolves," Sam explained. "We are all descended from them and from the pack that made the treaty with the Cullens the first time they were around La Push, when their coven was smaller."

"What is this treaty?" Dad asked. "Risa mentioned it before."

"They don't bite humans, they can live around us."

"Then how did the coven grow?"

"Alice and Jasper were nomads before joining their coven," I explained. "The only ones that Carlisle changed were Edward, Esme, Rosalie, and Emmett."

"Only?"

"He's very controlled. He's a doctor in the Muggle world. He stitched me up a few times when the height got the better of me."

"A few times?" Dad asked in surprise.

"Yeah at Bella's birthday party, I got a paper cut, and it caught them off guard."

"A paper cut isn't something that needs stitched up, Torrance. What else happened?"

"Well, Jasper sort of tried to kill me," I muttered so no one would hear.

"What?"

"Jasper tied to kill me, Edward pushed me backward, I hit a china cabinet, and fell on the glass," I said in one breath.

I braced myself for the inevitable emotions.

"Torrance," Dad scolded, "wasn't that a good enough reason to stay away from them? He could have killed you. You are a danger magnet. You were sent to find your mother's family and you have to find the vampire coven. We are not the most dangerous things out there. Now, you're dating the vampire that tried to kill you. What is it going to take for you to realize he's dangerous, taking a snap at you?"

"Don't talk about him like that," I growled venomously, shaking with anger.

"He can kill you without any regret. I can see the scars on his face. He wasn't always the way he is now, Risa. All it takes is a drop of blood for him to relapse. He's a vicious bloodsucker. He-"

I didn't give him time to finish his accusation. No one, not even my father, could insult my imprint without suffering the consequences. I stood abruptly and launched over the round table at my father, phasing on the fly.

"Risa!" Sam yelled, as I pinned my father to the floor, growling menacingly.

Sirius changed into a dog and ran at me. I swatted him away with my tail, not taking my glare from the werewolf under my paws. Sam phased and tackled me, pinning me down as I fought him.

_Risa, phase back,_ he ordered.

I had to grant his desire as he phased back as well. He extended a hand, which I chose to ignore. I pushed myself to my feet and sat down. I rubbed my bare arms. Phasing had shredded Jasper's jacket.

"It's not wise to insult one of our imprints," Sam told my dad. "We are very, _very_ protective of them. We don't take kindly to anything like what you just did. I think you know what happens when someone does. It doesn't matter who they are. The only people who are protected are another's imprint."

All I did was glare at Dad and Sirius. Tonks glared at me, which pissed me off even more. I stared shaking slightly. Had I not just said I saw her as a mother, and she's already forgotten. God, humans and their short memories.

"Risa," Sam said in his Alpha voice, "go run perimeter."

"Yes, your majesty," I snapped, standing and making a sweeping bow.

"Lose the attitude while you're gone. Leah, go with her."

I phased and ran out of the Great Hall, Leah on my tail. She followed me to the edge of the Hogwarts grounds. I took off at a sprint around the perimeter. Leah made an inner circle that she took at a slower pace. We both knew that she was the one Sam had wanted to run perimeter. He wanted me to let off steam. After a while, I sat beside the Black Lake staring at its glassy surface, in human form.

The pack took a rotation. When the second rotation, Jacob, came out, Dad came with him. As Dad got close to me I stood and phased, taking off around the perimeter. Dad looked hurt, but at that moment, I was still too ticked off to care. After the third rotation, Paul, was replaced by rotation four, Jared and Quil, I went inside and crashed in the Gryffindor common room.

I was vaguely aware of someone putting a blanket over me at some point. I was in the middle of what seemed like the second hour of sleep when I was being shaken awake. I opened my eyes to see Sam standing over me. I groaned and pulled the blanket over my head.

"It's four o'clock, Risa," he said laughing.

"That's an ungodly hour, Sam," I complained.

"It's four in the afternoon."

I sat bolt upright almost smacking heads with him.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Going on twelve hours. You ran perimeter for four hours at full speed. You needed your sleep."

"What did I miss?"

"The students are coming back today, now that the shields are back up. Dumbledore wants us to stay until they're all back. We'll head back to La Push tomorrow afternoon."

"Sounds good," I said rubbing my face.

"I think we should split the pack up. Now that you are here, we have a kind of obligation to protect the kids here. How should we split it?"

"We need to wait on deciding that. There are a lot of kids here with magical powers. Who knows if some of the pack will imprint."

"Do you think so?"

"I bet at least one will."

Sam nodded before leaving me alone.

"They'll be arriving in an hour," he told me before he left.

I stood and twisted over each shoulder making my back crack a few times. I left the common room and went to the kitchens for food.

**A/N Ten more reviews please**


	21. Chapter 17

**A/N Another chapter. CullenLoveDrunk 5315, I love the way you think, but I had this written before you reviewed so... hee hee. Hope you like.**

Chapter 17

Goddess

After eating all I wanted, to the pleasure of the house elves, I walked to the Entrance Hall. I saw McGonagall waiting on the returning students. I stopped next to her and saw the carriages moving up the drive. My pack joined us moments later, along with the Cullens. The pack and Jasper stood on one side of the Entrance Hall, while the rest of the Cullens stood on the other. The teachers were spread throughout the Entrance and Great Halls.

A group of Slytherins walked passed us. Draco Malfoy slowed and smirked at me. Jasper put his arm around my waist, possessively. More students funneled into the Great Hall. Luna, Neville, and some of the other ex-D.A. members ran over to me. I was one of the group, even if I wasn't in the D.A. Luna hugged me excitedly.

"You have to tell me everything that happened," she whispered.

"Dumbledore will tell you," I said.

"Yeah, yeah. He'll tell us the official story. He won't say anything about the vampires."

The pack seemed to lean toward her hoping she'd say more. She didn't.

"Only if you answer me one question."

"Okay, shoot."

"Are you human?"

"Looks like well both have something to talk about then," she replied smiling, "a lot to talk about, because there are more than two kinds of creatures in here."

She glanced at Jasper, then at the members of my pack. Her eyes held Seth's for a second, then Sam's before she turned to walk into the Great Hall. After all the students had filed into the Great Hall, we entered and sat at the extended end to the Gryffindor table. As Luna said, Dumbledore gave the school the official version of what had happened, leaving out the vampires, and said that my pack was from the American branch of the Ministry. I saw Luna roll her eyes at what he said.

I caught her eye and said, "Meet me in the Room of Requirement later" in sign language. Jasper raised an eyebrow at me, and I shrugged. The feast started, but I didn't eat much. After dinner, I went to the Gryffindor common room for a minute, before slipping out and going to the Room of Requirement. Luna was standing there, when I arrived. She smiled at me before gesturing toward the door that had appeared. She followed me inside and we both sat down by the fireplace.

"You first," she said quickly.

I told her everything that had happened to me since I left and gone to Forks. I told her about James, Laurent, and Victoria. I told her about my infatuation with Edward. I told her about the shape-shifters and the Volturi. I told her about me leaving the Cullens behind and becoming part of the pack. I told her about coming back and imprinting and the battle. I told her everything. She just smiled at me, like she already knew everything I was telling her.

"So," I finally said, "Are you human?"

"No, I'm not," she replied.

"Then, what are you?"

"I'm the daughter of Nyx and Erebus. I'm a goddess, immortal. I have twenty sisters. I'm in the middle, number thirteen. Humans see it as unlucky. My mother says otherwise. I'm the only one who is normal and nice. We each are goddesses of something. My sisters are Moros goddess of doom, Ker and Thanatos goddesses of death, Hypnos goddess of sleep, Momos goddess of blame, Nemesis goddess of indignation, Geras goddess of old age, Eris goddess of strife and chaos, the three Oneriroi goddesses of dreams and nightmares, the three Keres goddesses of death, the three Moirai goddesses of fate, and the three Hesperides who carry out the wishes of the Moirai. The Moirai are called Klotho, Lakhesis, and Atropos. They are also called the three Fates. I'm Luna, among other names, goddess of light and day.

"My sisters and I spend our existences on Earth trying to find our "brother". In my language it doesn't mean brother, but it comes pretty close. It is somewhere between brother and mate. We don't have a word for mate. This comes as close to it as I can get. Our spirits are made into mortal humans, but we are still goddesses, we are reborn again and again until we find our pair. We must find our brother, the one that we are meant to be with. When we find him, we become immortal in human form, and we will have the choice of staying on Earth or returning to the Spirit World. While on Earth, we have the choice of returning to the Spirit World, but once we return there, we must stay. Most go without a second thought. I don't know what I'll choose when I have to make the choice. The only way our brother will become immortal is if he goes with us to the Spirit World."

"Wow, Luna," I said in disbelief.

I hadn't expected her to be something _that_ not human. I had expected something like a pixie or a mermaid, but not a goddess.

"And, I have to confess something," she said quietly.

"What is it, Luna?"

"My mate, as you would call it, I guess we call them consorts, is one of the boys in your pack. It's the one with the eyes that l are the color of-"

She said something in another language that I didn't understand. She looked at me when she was done talking, waiting on an answer. She smiled self-consciously, seeing the confusion on my face.

"Sorry," she muttered. "I slip into Old Greek sometimes. What I said doesn't translate very well. He was the one standing next to the girl."

"The taller one or the shorter one?"

"The shorter one."

"Seth. Seth is your mate- consort?"

"I think so. I have to talk to him to be sure. He'll have some memory of the Spirit World, from before he was turned human, that seeing me will unlock. He will feel out of place among everything that is of Earth."

"I'll go get him," I told her smiling.

She returned the smile enthusiastically. I left the Room of Requirement and found Seth sitting at the top of the Astronomy Tower. I sat down beside him and looked at the stars.

"I feel like I belong out there," Seth muttered. "I don't feel like I belong here anymore. I don't feel the same as I did before. It's like I've changed into something else, or I found a new part of me that I didn't know was there before."

We sat silently for a few minutes before he turned to me.

"I imprinted on that friend of yours," he said bluntly.

"The blonde?" I asked. "The one who knew about vampires?"

"Yeah," he replied absently, smiling. "How do I tell her?"

"Come with me," I said, standing and grabbing his hand.

I led him to the Room of Requirement. Luna turned to look at us as we entered. Seth stopped just inside the door. Both looked nervous at the idea of telling each other they were destined to be together for eternity. The silence was completely awkward for me, which pushed me to the limit.

I finally said, "Luna, you're Seth's imprint. Seth, you're Luna's consort. The ice is broken. Good night. I bow out now. Start talking."

I walked out as the both smiled at each other.

**A/N So tell me what you thought. Ten reviews please.**


	22. Chapter 18

**A/N Sorry about the last chapter. It was filler that needed to happen. So, here we go again. **

Chapter 18

Nightmares

My pack stood in the Entrance Hall, waiting to leave for La Push. Sam and I had decided who would be placed where the night before. Dumbledore had given Luna permission to go with us along with Jasper, not that he had any choice in that one. At five o'clock, after classes had ended, we took a portkey to La Push.

Sam, Jared, and Quil left to find, their imprints. Seth took Luna to meet his mum. We met up at Sam's house later on that day. Charlie stopped by to see us. He told me that Bella would be coming to La Push to see me later that day. We hung out at Sam's until we heard a car pull up. I hurried outside to see Bella getting out of Charlie's cruiser. I ran up and hugged her.

"Hey, Bella," much of the pack said coming outside as well.

She looked out of place and worried.

"What's the official story of why you don't know anyone?" I blatantly asked her. "They already know," I added seeing her face.

"I was in a car accident and have amnesia," she said flatly. "The doctors don't know whether or not I'll ever get all of my memories back."

I nodded and walked with her toward the beach. We found a quiet secluded spot and cast the necessary charms to talk without being seen or overheard.

"Bella," I said, "there may be some vampires coming after you."

"What did you do?" she snapped at me.

I told her everything that had happened since I had shown up at Renee's. She sat in wrapped amazement as I told her about the vampires. She was even more impressed by the fact that I was a shape shifter.

"That is unbelievable," she whispered. "How weird is it dating your ex's brother?"

"Not as awkward as you might think, but there are a few reasons for that. It'll be easier if I have the pack to explain the rest of it."

We stood and removed the enchantments around us. Jacob ran over.

"There you are," he said. "We're going to eat soon. Bella can come, too."

"Jacob Black right?" Bella said. "We used to make mud pies together."

"Yeah."

Jacob looked at her and smiled. I narrowed my eyes at him before leading them to Sam's house. Bella went inside, when we got there. I grabbed Jacob's arm as he passed. He looked at me with the smile of a kid in a candy store.

"I imprinted on Bella," he said with a goofy laugh.

"I can tell," I replied. "Now, you have to tell her."

The night went well. Bella loved the fact that Jacob had imprinted on her. She had apparently had a childhood crush in him when they were little. Jasper and I took Bella to the Cullens' old house. She fell asleep in Alice's old room. Jasper led me to his room and sat down on the bed. I stayed by the door, looking at his room. He stepped toward me and put his hands around the back of my neck. He kissed me lightly, before I pushed my lips against his. He kissed me deeply, running his fingers through my hair. He grabbed my hands and lifted them above my head. He ran his fingers gently down my arms, side, and rested on my hips. He backed me into the wall, as he kissed my jaw and neck. He planted feather light kisses along the collar of my shirt, before kissing my lips again.

I ran my hands down his chest and unbuttoned his shirt. I touched his cold hard stomach and back to his chest. I pushed the shirt off his shoulders before he picked me up and put me on the bed.

"You need to sleep," he said, to my disappointment.

He walked out of the room and turned on the television. I fell asleep easily, but a new nightmare filled my dreams.

_Bella was in a clearing, while I watched from the shadows. What was left of the Volturi were circling her, looking at her with black eyes. Aro stepped up to her. _

"_You thought you could run, Bella?" he asked._

_Bella stood silently, trying to watch all the vampires. _

"_You tried to convince us that you weren't who you were. You can't trick vampires, little human."_

"_I don't know what you're talking about. I've never met any of you, vampires."_

"_Really?" Aro asked sarcastically. "You never met Edward?"_

"_Who?"_

"_You never met the Cullen coven?"_

"_What? The Cullens? I just met them a few months ago."_

"_You never came to Volterra to keep Edward from dying?"_

"_Where in the hell is Volterra?"_

"_You never had them promise to change you?" _

"_Why would I want to be a vampire?"_

"_You don't remember what Jane did to Edward?"_

"_I don't know who this Jane is, or what Volterra is, or who you are!"_

_Aro grabbed her right arm and looked at her wrist. He looked alarmed and murderous at the same time._

"_How?" he hissed._

"_I was telling the truth," I said as I stepped out of the shadows toward them. "You didn't meet Bella, Aro. You met me. I was acting like Bella, while I looked for the werewolf pack."_

"_They're not werewolves, Risa," Bella told me._

_I ignored her while walking toward Aro. _

"_What gave it away?" I asked him. "Not having the bite mark? Or the fact that you could read her mind?"_

"_She knows too much now," Aro said. "You condemned her."_

_I spun around to see Bella being bitten by Marcus. I growled at him. Bella screamed as I dove at them._

I jolted awake not wanting to relive what I saw. Jasper was watching me with concern. I fell back against the pillows taking a deep breath, closing my eyes.

"Nightmare?" he asked.

I nodded and felt the bed sink next to me. I opened my eyes to see Jasper next to me. He hadn't put his shirt back on, which made me smile. I rolled toward him and snuggled into his chest. He hugged me against him as I fell asleep again, without the nightmares.

**A/N Soooooo, there's another chapter. Ten more reviews, please.**


	23. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Realizations

The next morning I woke up in Jasper's cold, yet comfortable embrace. Bella knocked on the door. I went to the bathroom and showered while Jasper and Bella used the other bathrooms in the house. When we were finally ready, we met up with the pack at Sam's.

Sam looked nervous and excited. I knew he wanted to try to stop phasing. He had told Emily my idea the night before. The rest of the pack showed up and Emily stood in front of Sam.

"You have to mean it," I coached her. "Think about all the things that could happen to him. Think about how often he's away from you. Think about vampire venom being fatal when we have to fight the leeches."

Emily took a deep breath and said, "Sam, I need you to stop phasing. I want you to be human again."

Sam closed his eyes expecting pain. He opened them again, looking around in question.

"Did it work?" he asked.

Men can be so thick sometimes. I had to come up with everything.

"Give an order," I said absently.

"Ok, Jacob, phase."

Jacob didn't move from where he was standing. Sam grinned looking at me.

"Jake, phase," I ordered.

Jacob changed into a giant wolf.

"Looks like you get the alpha tattoo, now," Sam said, patting my shoulder.

"It's like a letter jacket for god sake," I hissed.

"That's the point, since we had to drop out of high school because of the odd hours."

I rolled my eyes as we walked toward the tattoo shop for all the tattoos we needed. I got three tattoos for the three vamps I killed. One was a Gryffindor lion on my left wrist, the second a line of three blue flowers behind my right ear, and third a wolf howling at the moon on my left ankle, along with the other tattoos I'd earned.

* * *

The next day, I was walking through Forks as the chilly air circled me. At least the wind would have been chilly had I not had the temperature of one-o-eight. Bella was staying on the rez to keep away from people who would think she'd been there before. I wore a tank top and jean shorts. The outfit showed off all my tattoos.

I walked passed the arcade that brought back some interesting memories. I heard whispers behind me and casually looked over my shoulder to see who it was. I was unsurprised to see my old friends tagging along, watching me.

"She has even more tattoos than the last time," Lauren said. "She'll probably start wearing all black and go Goth."

"I'm going to ask her out again," Mike stated.

"Since that worked so well last time," Ben laughed, high-fiving Eric.

Mike walked up to me, and I crossed my arms. Mike smiled coolly.

"Hi," he said.

I rolled my eyes and began to walk away.

"Wait," he almost yelled, grabbing my arm. "I'm sorry for the way I acted last time we met."

"Good for you," I snapped.

"Do you want to go out sometime?"

"I'm taken."

"We both know that you're just trying to play hard to get. You know you want to go out with me."

Wow, this boy couldn't take a hint. Jasper pulled up to the curb and rolled down the passenger side window. I leaned over and stuck my head in. He smiled at me.

"We're heading back to school in the morning," he informed me. "Dumbledore just sent word via Fawkes."

"I'll be home in an hour or two," I told him.

I could feel Mike staring at my butt. Jasper narrowed him eyes, growling low.

"Eyes off my girl's ass, Newton," he snapped at Mike.

"Jealous?" Mike patronized. "Are you afraid she'll leave you for a better looking man?"

Jasper got out of the car and looked at Mike over the roof. I followed suit.

"No, I'm possessive of what is mine," Jasper said darkly, shutting the car door.

"What's yours?" Mike laughed, as Jasper walked around the car. "That isn't Alice."

"I never said it was, but none the less, she's _mine_."

Jasper pulled me against him and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"The correct phrase," I whispered in his ear, "is you are mine. You _are_ my imprint."

Ben, Angela, and Eric were doubled over laughing as Mike crashed and burned for the second time. Jacob pulled up and Bella got out of the car.

"Reese," she called, running over to me, "There's a message for you back at Sam's, and guess who just got a job offer at school. Me!"

I sent her a warning look. She caught it too late. She was standing beside me as the group from Forks High smiled at her. Angela and Ben looked wary of her.

"Bella!" Mike said, being the closest. "Long time no see. How's the boarding school?"

"Do I know you?" Bella asked him.

"We went out when you lived here with your dad."

"First of all," I interrupted, "no, you did not date when she was here, she was with Edward Cullen. Second-Bella calm down."

I stepped in front of her holding her face in my hands. She rolled her eyes at me and began to fake hyperventilating.

"Bella, you'll remember everything someday. I promise. But you have to calm down before you pass out. Deep breath. Inhale."

We breathed in together.

"Exhale, good."

Bella continued the deep breathing charade until she got into the car with Jacob. I rounded on Mike.

"Was that really necessary?" I snapped at him. "She doesn't remember so you make things up to try to get her to. What was that about? She was in an accident and has some memory loss. She doesn't remember school here, or Edward. We're hoping that her spending time with Jacob will jog the suppressed memories. You asking her to remember something that didn't really happen isn't going to be any help."

Eric, Lauren, and Jessica pull Mike away before I can hit him. It would have been _really_ nice to hit him. Angela and Ben walked up to me slowly, letting the rest of the group get far ahead of them.

"Bella," Angela said, "Can we talk to you?"

Bella got out of the car and walked over to us. She stopped studying the pair.

"If I were to ask you," Bella said slowly, "who was your favorite teacher you've ever had, how would you answer?"

"A teacher," Ben replied, "I'm sure, you wouldn't know, Bella."

"If I were to say, it is September first at eleven o'clock. Where would you be, and do you want to change the answer to your first question?"

"Bella!" Angela shrieked. "It is you. What happened to you? Last time you were here, we tried to get you to remember us, but you didn't seem to know us. That's why we didn't answer."

"Come on," I told them, gesturing toward the cars. "This isn't the best place to have this conversation."

**A/N Another slow chapter, sorry. I'll lower the reviews wanted to seven for this chapter. More action is coming up, don't you worry.**


	24. Chapter 20

**A/N The dirst half of this is ind of boring but then the action starts back up.**

Chapter 20

Explanations

Bella, Jacob, Angela, Ben, Jasper, and I arrived back on the rez. When Angela and Ben got out of the cars, the pack threw us wary looks. Jacob and Jasper stayed behind, as Bella and I walked with Angela and Ben.

"So, were you faking or did you get your memory wiped?" Angela asked excitedly.

"Neither," Bella laughed. "If you would shut up with the twenty questions, we could explain."

Angela raised her hand and said, "Can I ask one more thing? Who is she?"

She pointed at me. She was wondering if talking magic was safe.

"You can talk about magic with me around," I stated. "It's fine when you're around any of the Cullens or the La Push kids I'll introduce you to later. Before I answer your question, what is your real answer to your favorite teacher?"

"The teacher we had when we were seventeen, Bella would have been fifteen. Remus Lupin."

I started laughing and got odd looks from Angela and Ben.

"Everyone did love him. Torrance Lupin."

I extended my hand toward them.

"Professor Lupin's daughter?" Ben asked, shaking the offered hand.

"The one and only," I replied, laughing, shaking hands with Angela.

"Are you a werewolf?" Angela asked.

"Yes and no, but I _am_ the Bella you thought was the real Bella that dated Edward Cullen. I was here to get close to the La Push Indian tribe to find out what my mother left me as a legacy. I'll explain that more, later."

I gave them a rundown of what really happened while I was parading around as Bella, vampires and all. They sat in awe of what I'd been through. They didn't even talk when I finished.

"I'm going to skip what happened in between Bella leaving and me going to Hogwarts, because I want some help on that. So, I went back to England and stayed with the Weasleys while waiting on a kid I was going to mentor. Turns out, the kid was Jasper. I'll explain what happened with that later as well. So, I didn't say anything about me being the Bella they knew. Edward fell for Ginny Weasley and Alice for none other than Harry Potter. They know about me now, but they don't care all that much."

I continued by explaining about the battle and the vampires. After I was finished, Ben spoke.

"Didn't know your life was so interesting, did you Bella?" he laughed.

"Now onto more complex matters. Am I a werewolf? The important question. I'm not a werewolf by wizard standards, but by standards here, I am."

"That makes no sense," Angela complained.

"Come on, my pack can help me explain."

"Your pack?"

"Like I said. Onto more complex matters."

The four of us walked back to Sam's house.

"These are the people you can talk magic around," I said. "This is Angela and Ben. Ang, Ben, these are Jasper, obviously, Jacob, Sam, Emily, Paul, Rachel, Jared, Kim, Embry, Seth, Luna, Leah, Quil, Claire, Collin, Brady, David, Caleb, and Kris."

We explained about the werewolf thing, which Angela and Ben had some trouble understanding. It was nice to be able to talk to them about everything that had been going on.

"Tomorrow morning Bella, Luna, Jasper, half the pack and I are heading back to Hogwarts. Sam will be able to help the group that stays here. Paul and Jared are in charge. Quil is under them. David, Caleb, and Kris are also staying here. If anything is to happen in either place, you call me, or I'll call you. Ang, Ben, if Hogwarts is attacked, do you want in?"

"Hell, yeah," Ben said.

"Then, the pack will come to you. You'll have to Apparate to the Hogwarts gate. Jacob, Embry, Seth, Leah, Collin, Brady, and I will go to Hogwarts."

* * *

We were back at Hogwarts before we knew it. I already missed Angela and Ben. We had a few months left in seventh year and the Death Eaters and Voldemort would attack again. Alice was constantly combing through the future looking for attacks. She saw a hint of a Volturi attack but she couldn't figure out where or when. All she knew is that they were going to make it very public within the Wizarding World.

I walked down to the Quidditch pitch with the rest of the Gryffindor team before the final game of the season, against Slytherin. Angela and Ben had wanted to see me play, and the rest of the pack had wanted to see me, so they were all here in the stands. We changed quickly, and Harry gave us a pep talk.

As the Gryffindor team was announced, we flew around the pitch to the deafening cheers of everyone but the Slytherins. I sped over the spectators, seeing my pack spread throughout the students. I saluted Bella, who was sitting in the staff box.

Madam Hooch threw the Quaffle into the air, and I dove for it. As I caught it, I flew down the pitch. I scored easily, with cheers from the fans. We continued playing for a while. The score was one hundred and sixty to eighty, Gryffindor winning.

The wind shifted, bring with it the slight stink of vampires. I couldn't tell if they were the Cullens smell of not. The wind blew again, and I was bombarded by the smell this time. They were moving fast. I turned to the staff box, but Bella wasn't there. The sound of splintering wood echoed around the stadium as the Volturi vampires broke through the base, flooding in.

"Wait," I said to the boys, as they moved to the front of the students in the stands.

"You thought you could fool us, little human?" Aro said.

That's when I saw Bella being dragged into the grassy area by a newborn. The newborn threw Bella to the ground in front of Aro.

"Did you really think we would fall for that letter, little Bella?"

"What letter?" Bella gasped. "I don't even know who you are."

"You don't remember coming to Italy to save your precious Edward?" Aro scoffed.

"She's telling you the truth, Aro," I said from fifty feet in the air. "I came to Italy to save Edward's ass with Alice."

"Taking her place won't help you this time," he hissed, looking up at me.

I saw the pack stand on the railing in front of the students, waiting on my order. I saw Aro nod to Heidi, who stepped forward to bite Bella. I dropped off my broom and fell fifty feet. Girls in the crowd screamed as I descended. I landed in front of Bella in a crouch, my Quidditch robes flared around me.

"Boys, Leah," I said, not moving. "Get ready. I wasn't trying to take Bella's place. I was trying to tell you the truth."

I pulled off my bracelet, showing him my bite mark from James, standing in the process. Aro stepped toward me, and I met him halfway. I extended my hand to him, which he took. He pulled away sharply after a few seconds.

"You want Bella, you'll be going through me. I wouldn't advise that since trying to kill people I'm protecting has worked so well in the past. On second thought, bring it on. I'd like to get rid of a few vampires. The world has too many."

I backed up so that I was right in front of Bella again. Aro glared at me, and Heidi walked toward me.

"This will be fun," I said sweetly.

I pushed Bella to below where Jacob was standing. I knit my fingers together, and had Bella step into them, before throwing her to Jacob. I turned back to the approaching vampire. She launched at me, but I grabbed her by the neck, slamming her into the stands. Some of the students gasped while others screamed. I threw Heidi across the field. The Gryffindor team was flying toward me.

Not good.

I shook my head and ran at the Volturi vampires.

"Let's go," I said to the pack. They all jumped off the railings and phased before hitting the ground. I dove at Caius and phased, hitting him in the chest. My pack and I fought the Volturi for a long time, before they were all destroyed save Aro. I phased back, wearing my sports bra and shorts, seeing as phasing had shredded my uniform. I walked toward the vampire who was cowering in the middle of the circle of my pack. I waved my pack off and they fell against the wall of the stands.

"Have you learned your lesson, Aro?" I asked him, smiling.

He nodded, eyes wide.

"Good," I stated, turning away and walking a few yards away from him, before turning to face him again. "You have threatened everyone I care about. I'm going to give you a fighting chance, but I'm really going to enjoy watching you burn."

I phased and attacked him. He put up a good fight. He really did. Sadly for him, that good fight was ten minutes of me playing with him. When I decided I wanted him gone, it took all of a minute. I howled, joined by my pack, before phasing back and rolling my shoulders and neck. I saw a flash of gold to my right and snatched it out of the air.

"Does it count if I catch the Snitch?" I asked as if I hadn't just fought the Volturi.

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, the Cullens, and well, anyone who wasn't stunned beyond words laughed at me. Harry swooped low, and I held the Snitch up for him to grab.

"That's an interference!" Malfoy yelled.

"If I see correctly," I snapped, "Slytherin didn't stop playing when the vampires attacked. The score before Harry caught the Snitch was three hundred to one sixty. Gryffindor wins by ten, and that's with an interference."

"Gryffindor wins!" Dumbledore announced with a magically magnified voice. The students snapped out of their stupor and cheered for the victory. I summoned my broom and bracelet. I put it on before mounting my broom and flying around the field.

**A/N Sorry to any Volturi lovers out there, but I wanted to show off her Alpha skills a little, or not so little. I want ten reviews again, now that the action has started back up.**


	25. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Anger

The students flooded into the Great Hall after the match for a feast. The excitement of the end of the game overshadowed the vampire attack, with the help of Jasper. Jasper handed me his jacket, and I put it on without complaint. I sat down with my pack and ate whatever you want to call a meal you eat at three in the afternoon. I mean it's too late to call lunch, but too early to call dinner. A group of Slytherins, led by Malfoy, walked up to us.

"Well," Malfoy said, "that was quite the game. Werewolves, like father, like daughter."

"No, more like, like mother like daughter," I replied, smiling smugly.

"I can't even imagine what would have happened if you had been bitten by one of those leeches."

"I'm used to them," I replied, smiling sweetly to piss him off. "We're vampire hunters. It gets old after a while."

"You're vampire hunters? Then, why are you dating a vampire?"

The hall fell silent at the realization that the Cullens were vampires. Malfoy smirked in triumph.

"My type of werewolf has this thing called imprinting, it's to find your soul mate, and well, mine happens to be a vampire. Besides, we have a treaty with the Cullens. They don't hurt a human, we leave them alone. Trust me, the last thing they want to do is hurt a human."

"What if Cullen hurts you? Wait, you'renot human."

"No, I'm not. I'm a shapeshift. Carlisle had fun looking at our genetics. We are not human. How else could we fight vampires?"

"So, this pack," Malfoy said, "They could kill a human easily."

He was fishing for something to pin against us, to make everyone hate us.

"We protect humans, unless they insult our imprints. You'll find we are very protective of them."

"You're bound to a bloodsucking leech. How about the rest of them? Let me guess, slutty dirtblood whores?"

Paul, Seth, Quil, Jared, and Jacob all stood abruptly, causing the Slytherins to take a step back. They were all shaking slightly, Paul more than the other.

"Sit down," I ordered with a growl.

They all did, reluctantly. I stood and stepped toward Malfoy, barely reaching his nose, but towering over him, figuratively speaking.

"Insult our imprints again," I growled darkly, "and I won't stop them."

"Like they would listen to you," Malfoy scoffed.

"I'm their Alpha. They have no choice but to follow me orders."

I turned away from him and the rest of the Slytherins. My pack was glaring daggers at them.

"Not only is your father a dirtblood marrying traitor, but you have to go be friendly with shapeshifting dirtbloods and bloodtraitors like Isabella Swan. Renee and Charlie had such promise until they took on dirtblood jobs and Renee married one."

"Be careful what you say, Malfoy," I warned. "You never know who you're insulting."

"Honestly, Swan won't last long, now that she's back in our world. The Death Eaters will hunt her down, and not even you shapeshifters can stop the Avada Kedavra curse. She's as good as dead."

Malfoy smirked as I heard a low growl coming from Edward.

"He was thinking how fun it would be if he was given the privilege of doing it," Edward said, too quietly for a human to hear, but all the vampires and shapeshifters heard what he said.

Before I could say anything to stop it, Jacob dove at Malfoy, phasing and pinning him to the ground. Malfoy screamed like a five year old girl as he was tackled by a bear sized wolf. The rest of the Slytherins ran away like the cowards they were. If Jacob hadn't been about to kill Malfoy, I would have laughed. I knew what Jacob was feeling, having your imprint insulted so viciously, and he didn't even understand the dirtblood and bloodtraitor comments.

"Jacob, stop," I ordered.

Jacob followed my orders to the letter. He stopped trying to kill Malfoy, but still had him pinned to the floor.

"I did warn you, Malfoy," I smirked. "Don't insult our imprints, or threaten to kill them."

"I didn't threaten to kill her," he argued, only to give a squeak-like scream when Jacob growled loudly.

"Edward's a mind read. You thought that you wanted to- How did he put it, Edward?"

"How fun it would be if he was given the privilege of killing her," Edward hissed.

"Jacob, tear is sleeve, his left, your right," I ordered with a smile.

Jacob complied and tore the sleeve of Malfoy's robes with minimal effort. Jacob pinned Malfoy's arm to the floor, showing the Dark Mark.

"Death Eater," I hissed, viciously.

Malfoy somehow managed to get his wand out, and Jacob was shot across the hall. I stepped forward to bind Malfoy, with a simple spell, but he deflected it and grabbed my arm, turning to black vapor.

I landed unceremoniously on a dark stone floor. Someone pulled me up by my hair, and I cringed in pain. I was thrown into a cellar or dungeon of some sort. It was black. It smelled bad, and there was a lasting hint of blood. I don't know how much time I spent in that prison, but the door swung open and I was bound and levitated out of the darkness. If I had wanted to, I could have broken out of the ropes, but I wanted to see what was going on.

The bindings left me, and I dropped to the floor in a dark stone room. Torches flared to life around me. Someone pulled me up a bit by my hair, causing me to cringe slightly. I was forced to look into a horrid face. It was pale and misshapen, with slits instead of a nose.

"So, this is the infamous, Torrance Lupin," said the high-pitched, raspy voice of Lord Voldemort.

**Ooooooooh dun dun dun!**

**So, give me a review, ten (10) before another chapter goes up. Tell me what you think. There's goin to be five-ish more chapters, and I have them mostly written. They are being redone at the moment. **


	26. Chapter 22

**A/N Just a note before I continue on with the story: Some of you have made comments about my blood status phrases, so here they are to make things all clear:**

**Pureblood: Wizard decent**

**Halfblood: One wizard parent, one Muggle/Muggleborn witch or wizard OR two partial blood parents OR any combination of Muggle/magic parents that is more than true halfblood**

**Bloodtraitor: any pureblood or halfblood who has been disowned by their family for shaming their blood-status**

**Mudblood: a Muggleborn witch or wizard, a witch or wizard without any known magical ancestory**

**Dirtblood: a Muggle**

**Now, that's done. Here we go with the next chapter.**

Chapter 22

False Transformation

"I've heard much about you Torrance," Voldemort sneered at me.

Whoever was holding me shoved me to the floor again. I glanced around and saw a circle of black-cloaked figures in skull-like masks. There was a single person without a mask on, and I knew what she was instantly. What is it with vampires and finding me?

I stood and looked directly at Voldemort. He was twisting my wand in his long bony fingers. He was bald, and his face was sunken, ill looking. Everyone in the chamber was wearing black. The vampire stepped forward and lowered her hood.

She was pretty, but all vampires are. Her hair was red, like Victoria's had been. Her red eyes seemed to embody the firelight that reflected in them. She was shorter than me by an inch or two. She circled me gracefully.

"We have a proposition for you," Voldemort said. "Join us, and your life as it is will be spared. Deny this offer I'm am generously giving you, and you will be turned into a vampire."

"Out of curiosity," I replied, "who is she?"

I gestured to the vampire circling me. She stopped directly in front of me, looking deep into my eyes.

"My name is Elizabeth," she hissed. "Your little pack, whether it was you or not, destroyed my leader. She was creating a newborn army to go after a human. When she was destroyed, I took care of disposing of the newborns she created. They were causing too much publicity."

"Who was this leader?" I asked, knowing the answer.

"Her name was Victoria."

"How ironic. Second question," I continued, turning back to Voldemort, "what would happen to me if I _did _join you?"

"You would, of course, get the Dark Mark," he replied, smiling, having seen some of my tattoos.

"The only reason I would want a tattoo is for killing a vampire," I snapped, pulling my jacket off my left shoulder to show the phoenix. "I got that one for killing Victoria."

The vampire, Elizabeth, growled at me, her eyes darkening in the process.

"Ironically enough, she was after me to begin with. I was there, posing as Bella Swan. When Victoria's mate attacked me, Edward and the rest of the Cullens tore his ass to bits. It pissed her off something fierce, but that's what happens when mates are killed."

"That's a denial," Voldemort hissed.

I froze, unable to move, and fell to the floor. The Death Eaters laughed as Elizabeth stalked forward. She bit my throat and used the venom to seal the wound. She also bit my wrists and ankles. I was thrown into the cell again to change. How stupid of them.

I took ten minutes for my body to fight off the venom. I sat up and felt something in the pocket of the jacket Jasper had given me. I pulled the object and found a delicately folded paper. As I gently unfolded in, two objects fell out into my hand. The smaller of the two was thin and sturdy. I sniffed it and smelled what I had been hoping for: the slight scent of sulfur. A match.

I struck it and held it over the paper. Alice's tiny sweeping handwriting sprawled across the page.

Torrance,

How are you always getting sucked into these types of situations? Since, the Death Eaters are expecting a newborn vampire, these will come in handy. They're colored contacts, red. Put them in now. Get as much information out of them as you can, before calling the pack to you. I know you'll be safe, but still. Be careful. Jasper will feel horrible enough as it is. If you get hurt too bad, he will be so depressed. Good luck, my sister.

Alice

I looked at the second object and saw a contact case. The match ran out, throwing me into darkness. As instructed, I put in the contacts. It was going to be a long three days.

My "transformation" was finally complete, and I was immobilized to be taken before Voldemort and Elizabeth again. They looked at me for a long time, before ordering that I be released. Elizabeth stepped forward, and I did my best to growl at her. She turned to look at Voldemort.

"May I teach her respect?" she asked sweetly.

Voldemort nodded, and I didn't have time to react before her fist hit me in the jaw. I fell to the ground, and she kicked me in the stomach. She knelt beside me and punched me in the face a few more times before standing. I rolled onto my chest, catching my breath. I heard her laugh at me. I pushed myself to my feet and faced her. I was met with a punch to my jaw. I fell to the ground on all fours. I blinked out the contacts.

"Screw it," I muttered, standing.

I spit blood onto the floor and glared at her, daring her to try again. She ran behind me scratching down my back, shredding my jacket. I felt the warmth of my blood trickle down my back. She stood in front of me, eyes wide as the scent of my blood hit her.

"How are you not a vampire?" she asked in disbelief. "I bit you five times."

I let the shreds of my jacket fall to the floor.

"Yeah," I said slowly, "I'm one-of-a-kind. I can't become a vampire, because when I was human, James, Victoria's mate, bit me. So, unless you want to make me day and bite me for the twenty-first time in my life."

I stepped forward and hit her in the face as hard as I could. She fell into a group of Death Eaters and into a wall. She stood and dove at me. I threw her across the room with minimal effort.

"I really hate vampires," I growled. "Screw this."

I was sick and tired of having to tear vampires to pieces. I phased, much to the surprise of all the Death Eaters, and howled loudly. The voices of my pack filled my head.

_Be there in two minutes_, Jacob thought.

_Cullens are coming, too_, Leah informed me. _Are you injured?_

_Not bad_, I replied.

_Be there in three, two_-

The wall behind me crashed down revealing twelve giant wolves and eight vampires, all severely pissed off. I caught a glimpse of someone with Alice.

She dropped Harry off of her back, and he drew his wand, ready to fight Voldemort.

**Oooooooooh more cliff hangers MOOOWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (cough cough) gotta work on that. So, tell me what you thought. I want ten reviews before I update, but I wouldn't mind more. (hint hint wink wink)**


	27. Chapter 23

**A/N Here we go again. Some action in here.**

Chapter 23

Defeat

I tore Elizabeth to pieces and burned them as Harry walked toward Voldemort. My pack circled the pair, keeping the Death Eaters at bay. Harry and Voldemort began to duel fiercely. Seven years of training had really paid off for Harry. Emmett and Jasper had to hold Alice back from the fighting, because she was, no doubt, trying to jump in to make sure Harry wasn't hurt.

Voldemort sent a cutting hex at Harry, catching him in the shoulder. Harry cringed at the pain, but continued sending spells at the dark wizard. The duel seemed to last for hours, but with a flash of green and red, it ended.

Voldemort shouted, "Avada Kedavra!" as Harry yelled, "Expelliarmus!"

Voldemort's wand spun into the air, shooting its spell back at its owner, not wanting to kill the holder of its brother wand. In almost slow motion, Voldemort fell to the cold, black, stone floor. Harry caught Voldemort's wand and smiled triumphantly. I phased back to human and ran over to Jasper, as the Death Eaters disappeared in a swirl of black vapor.

"Don't do that to me," Jasper whispered, hugging me tightly, "ever again."

Emmett let Alice go, and she ran over to Harry, kissing him. Harry look surprised, but didn't complain, kissing her back. I smiled and turned to kiss Jasper. He pulled me tightly into his chest, not wanting to let me go. His hands brushed the blood on my back that still hadn't dried. I broke from the kiss long enough to whisper, "I'm fine," before kissing him again.

Emmett pulled me away from Jasper and hugged me tightly. I gasped as pain shot through my ribs. Emmett stopped hugging me and looked worried. Breathing suddenly became very hard, and tears sprang to my eyes. My vision swam in front of my eyes, and the next thing I saw what Jasper and Carlisle standing over me.

"She has some broken ribs, which may be causing some internal bleeding," Carlisle said. "We have to get her back to Poppy so she can be healed."

I felt myself being lifted into the air, and then the feeling of flight. I opened my eyes to see trees flashing passed, before passing out.

* * *

I opened my eyes and blinked against the harsh white light of the Hospital Wing. I looked around to find Dumbledore standing not far from my bed.

"Finally awake," he stated.

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"You've been in the hospital wing around twenty-two hours. You've been missing from school for five days, one of which, you were unconscious. You have a fair few admirers."

"What?"

He gestured to the foot of my bed where a large pile of sweets was spilling from the table to the floor.

"You family has been very worried, and I had to convince them to go to the kitchens for food just an hour ago. The Cullens should be back from hunting in a few moments, knowing Alice's sight."

As if on cue, the door to the Hospital Wing flew open, and Jasper and Alice hurried in. Jasper hurried over to my bed and kissed me lightly. I sent him waves of gratitude, which made him smile.

"I love you," he whispered, kissing my forehead.

"Not as much as I love you," I replied, smiling, taking his hand.

My friends and family, along with my pack, walked into the Hospital Wing and were ecstatic that I was awake. My father eyed my hand in Jasper's with disapproval, but I ignored it, holding his hand tighter.

"Someone throw me some of my get well soon candy," I snapped.

Each person in my pack picked something up and chucked it at me. I glared at them.

"You said throw it to you," Jacob laughed.

"All of you, go jump in the lake," I growled.

Their eyes widened when they realized it was an order. They all turned and walked out of the Hospital Wing. The Cullens were laughing at them, while the humans looked taken aback.

"They take everything seriously," Fred stated.

"It's one of the perks of being the Alpha," I smiled. "They have to follow my orders. They don't have a choice unless they can find a way around doing exactly what I order them to do."

* * *

The school year ended with a dang. Voldemort had been killed and everyone was congratulating Harry and to a lesser extent the Cullens and my pack. I liked it to being with, but after a few days, it just got old. We were able to avoid the Hogwarts Express and Flooed straight to the Burrow.

Summer holidays started with a huge party for Harry, Ron, Hermione, and me. All the Cullens were there, along with the Weasleys, the Grangers, Sirius, Dad, Tonks, Tonks's parents, Angela, Ben, Bella, Charlie, Renee, Phil, the pack, Billy, Sue, Emily, Sam, and an assortment of other friends and people from La Push.

As the party ended, the La Push group went back to La Push, and everyone else went their separate ways. I walked up to my room to find Jasper sitting on my bed, in a black dress shirt and black pants. I crossed the room and kissed him passionately. I felt him begin to unbutton my blouse and pushed it off my shoulders. I did the same to him, not breaking the kiss. I traced the scars on his chest lightly, causing him to growl deep in his chest.

He pulled back unintentionally sending waves of lust at me. His eyes were coal black, but held question. I pulled him back to kiss me. Within minutes, I was on my back in my bed in just my blue lace bra and underwear. Jasper was on top of my in black silk boxers. He kissed me again as his hands flew to my breasts. He kissed along my jaw and down my neck, moving his hand toward my bra clasp.

The door to my bedroom flew open and Jasper was yanked off of me. Dad and Sirius looked livid. They dragged Jasper downstairs and outside in front of everyone. I ran after them, not bothering to put anything else on.

"You are not to step foot in this house again," Sirius snapped.

"You as much as touch my daughter," Dad growled, "and you'll be a pile of ashes."

"You have no control over that!" I yelled at them. "If we want to do each other, we can. You have no control over what I do!"

"You think I don't?" Dad snapped, rounding on me.

He saw that I hadn't bothered to put anything else on, and his expression hardened.

"Put something else on," he ordered.

"I've been seen in less," I snapped in reply.

"Go to your room."

I turned and stormed away, knowing Jasper would leave. I waited until night had fallen, all of twenty minutes, before dropping for my window and phasing, running to the Cullens home. I phased back and snuck into the house. I found Jasper staring out the window in his room. I crossed my arms over my chest and whispered, "Miss me?"

He spun around, eyes flashing to black. I was pinned against the wall in a demanding kiss, before I could blink. He picked me up and placed me on his bed before we picked up where we were so rudely interrupted before.

**A/N Ok, so there's another chapter, and more Torrance/Jasper stuff for those who wanted it. Tell me what you think. Ten reviews before the next chapter.**


	28. Chapter 24

**A/N Thank you to all my amazing reviewers. They are fun to read. Here we go...**

Chapter 24

Rude Awakening

I woke the next morning against Jasper's cold, yet comfortable chest. He was playing with my hair as I drew tiny circles on his shoulder. Neither of us wanted to move. We liked being this close together, skin to skin. He ran his fingers down my spine, causing me to shiver involuntarily. I looked at him, and he kissed me with much less force than last night, but it felt nice. He shifted and pulled the sheet over us to cover up to our waists.

We heard a series of pops outside, and I knew they were people Apparating. We heard many voices some belonging to Dad, Sirius, and Tonks. I vaguely recognized Moody and Kingsley. The brought a battalion of Aurors. _Great._

"Go," Jasper whispered urgently, not wanting me to get in trouble.

"Hell no," I muttered, snuggling into his chest farther.

I grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the mattress, sitting up a bit. I leaned down and kissed him, not letting his arms move. The bedroom door crashed open.

"What is it with you and knocking?" I growled, before kissing Jasper again.

"I warned you vampire," Dad hissed.

Jasper disappeared into his closet and walked out moments later fully dressed in a blue button up shirt and jeans. I wrapped the sheet around me as he scooped me into his arms.

"Alice should have something for you to wear," Jasper said absently, ignoring the wizards who were all pissed at him.

He ran into Alice's closet and threw me a bra and underwear with the tags still attached. I shook my head as I remembered Alice's only wear clothes once rule. I put them on after pulling off the tags, and looked around the closet for something to wear. I wanted to show Alice and Rosalie that even mutts could look hot. I looked through the dresses that were hanging along one wall.

I pulled out a floor length sky blue dress. It was simple but, Alice had bought it so she would approve. I took off my bra and replaced it with the dress. I tried to zip the back, but I couldn't reach the zipper. I felt it start to move at the same time I felt Jasper move behind me. He kissed my shoulder before pushing the straps of the dress into place.

He wrapped something around my neck, and I looked down to see a necklace with a pendant on it. I picked it up to look at it. It was an exquisite pattern of branches and flowers. At the center lay the Cullen crest. I looked up at him in shock.

"I thought I needed the family's approval before I could become part of it," I said quietly.

"You have their approval," he whispered. "I already talked to them. They're happy that I found someone to spend eternity with."

"If you promise me one thing."

"Anything that will make you happy," he said pulling me into his chest.

"If I ever get tired of being a shapeshift, you will change me, when I force myself human."

"If that is what you desire."

I pulled him in to kiss me. We only stopped when we heard a growl from the doorway. I turned to see Dad standing there. I turned away from him to find a pair of shoes to wear. I found a pair that matched the dress I was wearing and pulled them on. Jasper scooped me back into his arms and ran from the house.

We arrived at the Burrow ten minutes later. Jasper set me down so I could walk. Everyone was sitting outside in the yard with the group that had stormed the Cullens' house. Alice was the first to notice us. She jumped up and ran over to us.

"You dressed up!" she said excitedly.

"Damn Torrance!" Emmett yelled. "You're hot."

Rosalie smacked him in the back of head, and he protested loudly. Rose walked up to me and smiled.

"You look nice," she said hugging me. "Welcome to the family."

Each of the Cullens hugged me. Alice, Rosalie, and Esme were busy talking about what we should do to celebrate my becoming part of the family. The humans looked apprehensive that I was surrounded by vampires.

"So where did you two disappear to last night?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett!" I screamed. "I'm going to rip you to shreds!"

Emmett laughed and disappeared into the woods. I started to follow him, but Alice grabbed my arm.

"You'll get used to it," she said. "He can't make fun of Carlisle and Esme very well."

I looked over at Sirius and Dad, who were glaring daggers at Jasper.

"Will you stop it?" I snapped at them. "You may as well get used to the fact that I'm with a vampire. It isn't about to change because you don't like it."

"Remus," Tonks said quietly, touching his arm. "She's happy with Jasper. I know what it feel like to be in her position, to be looked down on for being with someone no one approves of. Or have you forgotten that you're a werewolf and how society views you."

"I haven't forgotten," Dad growled. "It's a hard thing to forget."

"How are we any different than them?"

I felt my heart swell with gratitude for Tonks. I hadn't really seen her as a mother until a few months ago, and now she proves herself again. I ran over to her and hugged her.

"He's a vampire," Dad snapped. "I was forced into this life."

"You think he wasn't?" I asked sharply. "Vampires don't have the choice in most cases. If you want to see me ever again, you'll drop it."

His eyes traveled to my necklace, to the Cullen crest emblazoned on it.

"You've made your choice, already?"

"It wasn't my choice to make. Imprinting is binding. If our imprints die, we would follow them. But it would be more likely that we would die protecting our imprints. It's like mates among the vampires. They're chosen for us."

"You're abandoning everything you care about," Sirius snapped venomously, "for a boy?"

"I won't be abandoning anything if you would accept the fact that I am his mate." I staccatoed that last four words trying to get them to sink in.

I hadn't put it this way before, and I was hoping that it would get them to realize how bound Jasper and I were. I saw both Dad and Sirius' jaws tighten at the revelation that nothing they did would make any difference.

"They'll get used to it," Tonks whispered to me, hugging me again.

"Thanks," I told her, "Mum."

She smiled brightly at me, unable to say anything. Jasper threw what she was feeling at me. It was indefinable happiness. She hugged me again, unable to form words.

"Can I meet him, for real, not the odd why we did earlier?" she asked, and I laughed.

**A/N There you go. There won't be too much more action, if any. We are reaching the end. I am as sad as you are. Ten reviews.**


	29. Letter 5

Dear Alice,

I know that we are family now, but I like writing you these letters that I have no intention to send. They help me get my thoughts in order. I'm glad my dad and Sirius finally got used to the idea that I am forever bound to a vampire. I love being a part of your family. I miss being with my pack all the time, but they will always be my family, as will you. I know what I have to do. I need to leave my pack behind. They don't need an Alpha that isn't there. I'm going to give it to Embry, but I will always be the Alpha. I can tell them to treat Embry like the Alpha, but I will have to redo the order when Embry stops phasing.

Paul and Jared will stop phasing soon. Quil will follow in ten years. Seth and Leah will follow Luna, until Leah finds her imprint. Seth and Luna are perfect for each other. They can stay on Earth until they decide to cease to exist. My pack will disappear.

But Jacob and Bella will always be together. Maybe I can start a pack in the wizarding world. No probably not. But I will always be there for my pack and their kids, for eternity.

You are a great sister. Even when you found out I lied to you about everything, you still accepted me. You will always be my sister, no matter how far life takes us apart.

Forever your sister,

Torrance


	30. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Wonders

It had been a year since I became a part of the Cullen family, a year since Voldemort's defeat, and a year since I started calling Tonks Mum. Ginny had just graduated from Hogwarts. The Cullens, Luna, Seth, Leah, Bella, Jacob, Harry, Hermione, Sirius, Dad, Tonks, the Weasleys, and I were on vacation in Greece. We'd been to many of the major cities and were now in Athens.

The sun was just below the horizon, throwing the sky into a flurry of colors. We walked up to the Parthenon. After looking around, I stared out the western side of the temple at the spectacular sunset.

"Torrance," Jasper said from beside me.

I turned and smiled at him. He wore a content expression on his face. He took my hand and looked into my eyes.

"I'm your imprint," he said, quietly. "I'll be yours for eternity, but I want to know that you'll be mine for that time."

He reached into his pocket and sank to him knee, never breaking eye contact. I covered my mouth with my right hand, the one Jasper wasn't holding.

"Torrance Renee Lupin," he said opening the small velvet box. "Will you marry me?"

I couldn't form words, so I threw as much happiness and excitement at him as possible. He smiled knowing what I was feeling. He stood and kissed me. I rapped my arms around his neck, whispering, "Yes."

Emmett whistled from across the temple, earning him a smack in the back of the head by both Alice and Rosalie. Jasper slid the ring onto my finger. It was a bright yellow gold with five diamonds on top. He lifted my hand to kiss my finger and the ring.

"It was my Grandmother's ring," he said. "I'm glad I can finally give it to someone after two and a half centuries."

* * *

Twelve months later, Alice had our wedding planned out. I was sitting in her enormous bathroom with Esme, Alice, and Rosalie flitting around me, doing my hair and make-up. Tonks, Ginny, and Hermione were sitting with me, getting attacked by the energetic vampires.

A week after our trip to Greece, Edward proposed to Ginny, and, a month later, Harry proposed to Alice. Three weeks after that, Ron proposed to Hermione. So, we had four weddings. Alice decided to have a hell of a lot of fun and scheduled all four weddings on the same day. She said it was to save money, but I knew better than the other two. It was so she could spend a lot more money than in a single wedding.

They had music blaring as they ran around at vampire speed. Tonks, Hermione, and Ginny would jump when one of the vampires would start doing something to them, because they couldn't see the vampires as they appeared around them. I could see them in the mirror, so it didn't startle me. When they got close to finishing with the humans, Alice sat down and Rosalie and Esme did her hair and make-up in ten minutes.

An hour before the wedding, Alice brought out the dresses. None of us had been allowed to see our dresses until today. When she fitted us, she put blindfolds on us. Rosalie, Esme, and Tonks helped us into our dresses.

My dress was strapless and floor length. It was white with black flowers and branches over the bust and left leg. My hair was piled into a bun at the top of my head and surrounded by a crown that matched pattern on the dress. The veil was attached to the back of the crown. I wore my Cullen crest necklace and diamond earrings. I couldn't believe that it was me.

I turned to look at everyone else. Hermione's dress was off-white and strapless. It was simple. Her hair was down with a small crown and diamond earrings. Ginny was also in a strapless white dress that dragged on the floor. Her hair was pulled back and braided. She had a small crown and a long veil. Alice walked in wearing a pale tan strapless gown that was dragging on the ground far behind her. The bust was covered with decorative beading which carried over to the skirt. Her hair was decorated with beads on the right side. A long veil fell out of the base of her neck.

Esme, Rosalie, and Tonks walked in wearing their bridesmaids' dresses. They were strapless and lilac with deep purple fabric around the top and waist. They had the same purple fabric used in a sash draped around their arms.

Six hours later, all four couples were dancing at the reception. Jasper held me against him, like I was going to fly away if he let me go. He refused to let anyone dance with me for the longest time. Once Dad walked up to dance with me, I pulled away from Jasper to dance with him.

After I danced with Dad, Sirius, Fred, George, and everyone in my pack, I spent the rest of the night with Jasper. An hour before the reception was scheduled to end, the Cha Cha Slide started playing. Everyone looked around in question, being wizards and having no idea what was being played. The dance floor cleared and the music stopped. The Cullens, the pack, and I walked out onto the dance floor followed by Angela, Ben, and Bella as the music started up again. We dance through the song and continued as the Cupid Slide played. I was attacked by questions from the unsuspecting wizards who didn't know what the music was.

"What in God's name was that?" Sirius asked.

"That," I replied, smiling, "is what happens when you spend time among Muggles, specifically American Muggles. They are very entertaining."

**A/N Ok lots of cuteness there tell me what you think. The stories almost over. (tear)**


	31. Chapter 26 Epilogue

**A/N Well, here it is. The last chapter of Dear Alice. It's not very long, just a little ending.**

Epilogue

It had been one hundred years since our wedding. After five years, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny had all been changed into vampires. We moved around a lot. We were back at Hogwarts after a century. We bought a house in the country with enough rooms for each of us. Our family was now Carlisle and Esme, Rosalie and Emmett, Jasper and I, Alice and Harry, Edward and Ginny, Hermione and Ron, and Seth and Luna.

I had gotten used to the fact that I could only wear clothes once. I wore dresses often enough. We each had a car and our own fake identifications.

We were standing outside the Great Hall waiting for the sorting to end. We walked in along the tables. I glance around and saw some students that I could guess who their grandparents or great-grandparents were.

We weren't in uniform, but I was in a simple blue dress, all the girls were. All the guys wore black pants and long sleeve button-up shirts. They all had black jackets on over the shirts. We walked toward the staff table, and I saw familiar eyes behind the long gray hair and beard.

"Hello, Neville," I said.

"Please help me in welcoming the Cullens to Hogwarts," he said, smiling at me.

**A/N Well, there you have it. It's over. I feel so sad, but I'm working on other stories at the moment, so I really don't have time to mope.**


End file.
